Sky Of Love
by Namikaze Miku-chan
Summary: Perseteruan antara Naruto dan Gaara telah usai dan Hinata telah kembali ke kekasihnya. Semua kembali seperti semula dan bahagia. Namun apa yang Naruto lakukan dengan melanggar hukum Tuhan menyebabkan ia dan Hinata dilanda masalah baru. Naruto diberi dua pilihan berat oleh sang ayah. Lalu apa yang harus Naruto pilih?/Kekasihnya atau keluarganya?/BadSummary/Collab: Yumi Murakami/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Collab Story By Yumi Murakami&Namikaze Miku

Warning: AU, OOC, OC (mungkin), Typo bertebaran, Abal, Gajje, Cerita adaptasi dari Dorama: Koizora Sky Love(Tapi tenang saya_Yumi sudah merubahnya agar berbeda dengan cerita aslinya).

**Genre: **Romance/Hut/Comfort/Angst

**Dont Like Dont Read**

.

.

Sky Of Love

.

Chap 1

-Pada waktu itu aku hidup di dunia yang amat kecil, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya.. Aku merasa hidup dengan kekuatan ku sendiri.. Aku kira itulah diriku-

"Ngggh~" Lenguhan gadis berambut indigo itu menyambut paginya, membukakan kelopaknya menampakan iris lavender yang menenangkanseraya menggeliat melemaskan otot tubuhnya, melakukan ritual paginya. Keadaanya memang acak-acakn setelah tidur pulasnya, namun keanggunan gadis ini slalu melekat tanpa cacat, segera saja ia menghampiri jendela untuk memanjakan iris lavendernya dengan pemandangan pagi yang menarik perhatiannya untuk mengabadikan hamparan langit biru dengan sinar sang mentari tak urung niatnya untuk mengagumi lukisan Kami-Sama itu dalam jepretan HandhPhonenya, seharusnya pemandangan langit dengan arakan awan putih itu sudah menjadi hal biasa, namun tidak biasa bagi gadis beriris amesthy ini yang terus memandang kagum ke bentangan sang layar biru. Gumaman 'Sugoi' lah yang menjadi komentarnya setiap hari.

"Hinata.. Ayo bangun." Suara seseorang yang disinyalir sebagai Ibu dari gadis bernama Hinata itu memanggil.

"Iya bu, aku sudah bangun." Jawab Hinata yang langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya. Bersiap-siap. Setelah mandi, memakai seragam, berdandan seadanya ia pun turun menuju lantai bawah untuk menemui keluarganya untuk sarapan bersama.

Tampak seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah tampak, ayah, ibu, kakak dan adiknya juga sudah menempati meja makan tersebut.

Neji, kakak laki-laki Hinata memperhatikan adik sulungnya. "Hinata rambutmu berantakan." ujarnya yang sedang menyantap pancake, menunjuk dandanan Hinata yang sedikit kurang rapi.

"Biar Hanabi yang memrapikan." Hanabi, adik bungsunya membantu merapikan rambut sang sang kakak.

"Aa.. A-arigatou Hanabi-chan." Ia kira tampilannya sudah sempurna. Ternyata ada saja kekurangan dan kakak serta adiknya slalu bisa melengkapi kekurangan itu, saling melengkapi satu sama lain, melindungi layaknya sister-complex.

Hiashi, selaku kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu melirik ke Hinata yang terus menatapnya. "Ada apa Hinata?," tanyanya kemudian, merasa aneh dengan tatapan anaknya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan tou-san?."

"Tou-san, da-dasimu selalu saja miring, sini a-aku perbaiki." Ternyata dasi Hiashi yang salah. Segera Hinata mendekati sang ayah dan merapikan dasinya.

Ibunya, Hanabi dan Neji tersenyummelihat keakraban itu. "Ayah selalu saja begtu, ketika aku SMU sisa cukuran jenggot ayah masih banyak." Tertawa kecil, Hanabi mengingat bagaimana kurang perhatiannya sang ayah terhadap penampilan yang seharusnya sempurna untuk ukuran sang direktur Hyuuga.

Dan percakapan hangat terus berlanjut diantara keluarga Hyuuga itu. Sampai sarapan selesai kemudian berangkat dan memulai kegiatannya masing-masing

-Kenyataannya.. Aku berubah karena cinta.. Ya! Cinta adalah hal yang tidak bisa aku bayangkan-

Sekelompok gadis berseragam berlogo KHS atau Konoha High School itu tampak asik mengobrol disepanjang lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya. Saling menunjuk tampilannya hari ini. Kecuali Hinata yang memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang make-up yang sedang Saukra-sahabatnya itu tunjukan.

"Hinata-chan, kalau tidak mencoba hal-hal baru seperti maskara ini bisa-bisa kau tidak akan punya pacar lhoo..." Ujar Ino, gadis berambut blonde mengerling menggoda pada Hinata yang tampak polos dengan kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan itu.

"I-itu tidak mungkin Ino-chan!." Memanyunkan bibirnya, Hinata sedikit kesal dengan pernyataan temannya wajahnya juga ikut memerah, membuat teman-temannya tertawa gemas.

"Hey kalian tahu tidak, kenapa aku memakai maskara?," Mereka menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Sakura-gadis berambut bubble gum. "Ini karena.. Aku sedang menyukai seseorang." Lanjutnya, memamerkan Maskara baru di mata beriris emerlad itu.

"Siapa yang kau sukai?." Tanya TenTen, Inopun tak ingin ketinggalan obrolan yang dimulai gadis berambur bubble gum itu. Hanya bisa mendengarkan Hinata berdiam.

"Mendekatlah." Mendekat dan membuat formasi mengelilingi si pembawa berita alias si Sakura. Lama mereka menunggu tapi Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun hanya tersenyum jail. Membuat teman-temannya memandang penasaran.

"Dia..." Menggantungkan kalimatnya, menambah rasa penasaran Hinata, TenTen dan Ino. "Tidak akan ku beritahu" Langsung saja Sakura berlari yang berhasil mempermainkan teman-temannya itu. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah mereka sadar dengan apa yang sudah Sakura lakukan, segera saja mereka mengejar Sakura yang berusaha menghindari amukan(?) para sahabatnya itu -Minus Hinata yang tak mungkin memukul bukan?

Bersamaan dengan itu seorang pemuda turun dari montor Ducati Orangenya, dan pemuda itulah yang akan menjadi cinta sejati Hinata, mematahkan perkiraan Ino tadi. Jadi siapa kah dia?

-Hanya dengan jatuh cinta, warna pemandangan akan berubah.. Dan kau bisa dengar angin bertiup lembut.. Aku tidak tahu semua yang ada di dunia ini akan berubah. Yang mengajari semua ini adalah... Sosok bernama Naruto. Namun, yang mengajari ku semua itu tidak di sini lagi...-

"Ayo kesini.. Ini dia kelasnya," Setelah tertangkapnya Sakura, ia mengajak Hinata, Ino dan Tenten ke kelas XI-D "Itu dia!" Jari lentik Sakura menunjuk kearah pemuda berambut raven yang sedang bermain lempar panah bersama teman sekelasnya.

"Wah benar.. Dia sangat keren" Puji Ino melihat si pemuda yang benar-benar mempesona itu. Tak ayal Sakura menyukai si pemuda yang katanya juga disukai oleh seluruh gadis di KHS.

Pemuda yang tadi ditunjuk Sakura tampak menoleh ke arah mereka, berjalan mendekat. Merasa bahwa ia yang akan didekati, Sakura cepat-cepat merapikan penampilannya. Menampakan senyum manisnya.

Namun tidak. Pemuda itu melewatinya, menuju kearah Hinata yang beridir dibelakanya. Senyum manis itupun hilang seketika.

"Ehem.. Namaku Sasuke, Mau tidak bertukar alamat email? Ano.." Ucap Sasuke kaku.

Tentu saja Hinata kaget, amesthynya melirik ke arah Sakura yang langsung berlari menjauh.

"Eh mau kemana?" Hinata yang akan mengejar Sakura menoleh sebentar kearah Sasuke.

"Go-gomen.." Melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia pun segera menyusul Ino dan TenTen yang sudah terlebih dulu menyusul Sakura.

"Teme, giliranmu.." Teriak seorang pemuda blonde menghampiri Sasuke yang menatap ke arah para gadis yang berlari menjauh. "Kenapa mereka? Tanyanya kemudian. "Naksir sama salah satunya ya?"

Tampak perempatan siku di dahinya. "Baka dobe! Tidak usah menggodaku." Kepalan Sasuke bersiap melayang ke kepala Naruto.

"Lalu mau apa mereka kesini? Dan kenapa kau minta alamat email dari mereka, playboy cap ayam.. Kau terlalu ramah untuk ukuran Uchiha sepertimu." Terus saja pemuda blonde itu menggoda Sasuke yang sedang memasuki kelasnnya.

"Diam, dia hanya gadis aneh."

"Kau yang aneh."

Ketika Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tanpa sengaja amesthy nya melihat seorang pemuda blonde bersama saphier itu ia lihat. Kenapa ini? apakah ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu?

.

.

.

Class XI-A

Masih saja Sakura diam, tidak menyapa sedikitpun Hinata yang kebetulan sebangku dengannya. Tentu Hinata yang tidak enakan dengan teman merasa sangat bersalah karena kejadian tadi.

"Sakura-chan.." Panggil Hinata pada Sakura yang sedang meletakan kepalanya di lipatan tangan diatas meja, menatap ke arah jendela yang hanya dijawab oleh gumaman saja.

"Sa-sasuke tidak ada ma-maksud untuk mendekatiku kok, Sakura-chan.." Gumaman lagi yang menjadi jawaban Sakura. Makin tak enak saja Hinata pada teman bubble gumnya ini.

Tak menghiraukan setiap perkataan Hinata, ia masih tetap pada posisinya. "Kau yang di-dipilih Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan.." Mencoba untuk sedikit menghibur Sakura.

"Kalau memang aku yang dipilihnya, lalu kenapa yang dihampirinya tadi adalah kau? Bukan aku?," Sangkal Sakura, masih merasa sakit hati karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu.. Umm.. Se-sewaktu kau lari, tadi sebenarnya Sa-sasuke meminta alamat email mu lho, Sakura-chan.." Dusta Hinata, ini semua juga demi temannya agar tak marah padanya lagi dan perasaanya juga bisa jauh lebih baik dengan kebohongan ini. Hinata sudah siap jika kebohongannya terbongkar.

Sontak langsung saja Sakura bangkit dari mejanya, berseru kegirangan "Benarkah?" Dan teriakannya itu telah menarik perhatian seluruh isi kelasnya.

"Haruno-san," Guru Matematika yang sedang mengajarpun menegur, karena tingkahnya sudah mengganggu jam pelajarannya.

Tak mau mengambil resiko dikeluarkan kelas, Sakura kembali duduk ke tempatnya "Gomen, sensei.."

Hinata yang melihatnya terkikik. Setidaknya Sakura sudah kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda istirahatpun berdentang, seluruh murid Konoha High School keluar memenuhi koridor sekolah, menuju tempat yang bisa mereka datangi di wilayah sekolah. Termasuk ke empat gadis ini memilih untuk mendatangi cafetaria sekolah. Mengobrol sambil menikmati makanan pesanan mereka.

"Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu yang punya Uchiha corps itu lho.. Sudah tampan, keren, pinter.. Kyaa~ Dia itu tipe cowo sempurna." Membayangkan pemuda raven itu, Sakura bercerita pada teman-temannya bagaimana sempurnanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Benar, dia memang tampan." Ino ikut menimpali.

Ketika sedang asiknya mereka bercengkrama tiba-tiba Hinata menjerit membuat teman-temannya menoleh kearahnya.

"Maaf.." Ternyata rambutnya tersangkut jam tangan seseorang. Mengakibatkan rambutnya tertarik. Segera saja pemilik jam itu melepas jamnya dari rambut Hinata. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mengangguk Hinata meyakinkan pemuda itu. Lalu pemuda itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam diam.

"Bukannya itu Sabaku Gaara ya? Anak yang katanya preman sekolah itu?." Tanya TenTen berbisik.

"Dia itu jarang berbicara di publik. Kau dengar? Dia berbicara tadi degan Hinata." Sakura menambahi tipikal pemuda yangHinata ketahui bernama Gaara itu.

"Tumben ya?." Tambah Ino.

Hinata hanya diam saja mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-temannya. Dan sebag teman mereka pasti peka dengan kediamanHinata yang terlalu diam. Ya tentu setelah ia memohon-mohon pada Sakura tadi.

Sakura yang pertama menegurnya "Kau kenapa Hinata?"

Tampak tersentak, ia pun kemudian tersenyum meyakinkan. "A-aku tak apa.."

Dan setelahnya obrolan mereka dilanjutkan, kecuali Hinata yang terdiam kembali.

.

.

.

Waktu pun beranjak sore. Murid-murid Konoha High School pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hinata seperti biasa berjalan menelusuri koridor berniat pulang bersama Ino,Sakura dan TenTen.

Teringat akan sesuatu ia pun berhenti.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?." Tanya Ino menoleh kearah teman indigonya.

"Ma-maaf teman-teman a-aku tidak bisa pulang bersama ka-kalian." Ucap Hinata "a-aku harus mengerjakan tugas di pe-perputakaan. Kalian duluan saja. Na-nanti kita sms-an." Tidak menunggu jawaban teman-temannya Hinat sudah berlari menuju perpustakaan.

"Oke.. Hati-hati kalau pulang.." Seru Sakura sebelum tubuh Hinata menghilang di belokan koridor.

Sebenarnya tujuan sesungguhnya Hinata bukan perpustakaan, tapi kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas Hinata mengeluarkan tempat pensil kemudian merobek selembar kertas, menulis surat yang berisi

Aku Hyuuga Hinata, teman Sakura. Bisakah kau mengirimnya e-mail? Kurasa ia akan senang. Ini alamat e-mailnya, harunosakura .jp. Terima kasih.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Kemudian ia pergi ke kelas XI-D, ternyata dikelas itu masih ada seorang murid yang tadi Hinata lihatbersama Sasuke. Memainkan gitarnya.

-Sempat selama beberapa saat aku terpesona dengan apa yang kulihat. Rambutnya yang cerah terlihat indah dengan latar belakang mentari terbenam di sampingnya. Tanpa aku sadari, senyuman terlukis di wajah ku-

Ia mendekatinya. "Ma-maaf apa Sasuke-kun belum pulang?."

Menurunkan kaki yang tadi ia angkat dan ditaruh di atas meja. Pemuda it berhenti memetik gitar ia menoleh kearah Hinata yang berdiri disampingnya. "Mau apa mencari dia?."

Menyerahkan selembar kertas, Hinata sedikit membungkuk. "Tolong sa-sampaikan ini ke Sasuke."

"Kau menyukai Sasuke ya? Dijama seperti ini masih memakai surat menyurat, eh?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu.. Tapi.. Mmph.."

-Kenapa kau memberikan hadiah dadakan itu? Sungguh mengejutkan. Ciuman tiba-tiba. Perkataan ku jadi terpotong karena ulah mu yang tiba-tiba itu-

Amesthynya melebar ketika pemuda dihadapannya tiba-tiba bangkit dan menciumnya. Segera saja ia mendorong tubuh Naruto lalu berlari keluar. Meninggalkan pemuda itu disana.

Bersandar dan memegangi bibirnya, Hinata tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda itu. Ciuman pertamanya. Telah diambil oleh seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

-Dia selalu saja seperti itu.. Mendadak menangkapku.. Dan meninggalkan perasaan yang kacau di hati ku.. Bagaikan arus deras yang membawa apa saja yang di laluinya...-

Dikamar yang penuh dengan warna ungu, tampak gadis berambut indigo menghadap cermin sedang mencoba memakai lipgloss.

Sedang sibuknya ia memakai lipgloss, tiba-tiba suara teriakan yang berasal dari arah jendela. Membuatya tersentak dan langsung meletakan lipglossnya dia tas meja rias.

"Hinata-chan.." Seperti biasa, Sakura sudah sering masuk ke kamar Hinata lewat jendela. Karena kebetulan rumah mereka berdekatan.

Hiashi yang melihat Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja. Kebiasaan tidak sopan dari kecil. Ingin ditegur tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Keluarga Haruno juga sudah dekat dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Nanti kalau mereka sudah dewasa pasti Kebiasaan buruk itu hilang.

Terkaget, Hinata memanggil nama sahabat pinknya itu, "Sakura-chan?," Berbalik dan duduk di samping kasur yang sudah ditempati dulu oleh Sakura untuk tidur-tiduran

Giok Sakura seperti menangkap adanya perbedaan pada diri Hinata, iapun semakin memperhatikannya "Whoaa.. Kau memakai lipgloss ya? Ahahaha kau ada kemajuan." Bisa dilihat Sakura, bibir ranum Hinata tampak berwarna cerah sekarang. Sedikit kekuning-kuningan.

"Ahh.. Bu-bukan.. I-ini karena minyak tempura mungkin." Ujar Hinata menyangkal. Mengalihkan pembicaraan Hinata bertanya tujuan Sakura menemuinya saat ini.

"Aa.. Kau tahu? Sasuke tadi mengirim email padaku.. Kyaa.. Senangnya" Emeraldnya tampak berbinar menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi pada gadis pink itu. Hinata menanggapinya juga dengan bahagia. Surat yang ia titipkan tersampai juga.

"Syukurlah kalau suratnya sampai," Gumamnya yang terdengar oleh Sakura. "Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang di katakan Hinata tadi.

"Hah? Na-nanimonai."

Diluar kamar Hinata tampak Hiashi dan istrinya sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi. Menikmati waktu sore dan waktu juga waktu luang Hiashi dari kerjanya sebagai pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga.

"Sakura itu.. Lagi-lagi memanjati kamar Hinata. Apa tidak bisa lewat pintu utama saja dengan baik-baik? Dari kecil tidak pernah berubah." Selagi mengganti channel Hiashi mengomentari kebiasan buruk teman anaknya itu.

Istri Hiashi hanya tertawa pelan mendengar komentar yang lebih tepatnya gerutuan suaminya itu, "Biarkan, nanti kalau sudah besar juga pasti Sakura akan berubah sendiri. Kau juga tahukan dari Kizashi, kalau Sakura itu sangat keras kepala."

Setelahnya Hiashi tampak diam, mengerti dengan perkataan istrinya yang memang ada benarnya.

.

"Apa?!,"

Teriakan Sakura membuat Hinata berjengit, "Sstt.. Ja-jangan keras-keras.." Telunjuk Hinata diletakan di depan bibir dan bibirnya dimajukan. Mungkin seisi rumahnya akan mendengar teriakan kencang Sakura ini. Ada-ada saja sahabat satunya ini.

Emerald Sakura membelalak, apa katanya? "Dia menciummu?."

Mengangguk Hinata membenarkan perkataan Sakura. Saat ini Hinata sedang menceritakan kejadiannya tadi sore sewaktu pulang sekolah. Tentu saja Sakura tidak menyangka, teman Sasuke itu mencium bibir sahabatnya itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu Naruto?." Tanya Sakura memastikan.

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk, "Ja-jadi namanya Naruto?"

"Iya, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Dia putra tunggal pemilik Namikaze-UzuCorps. Kau tahukan bagaimana besarnya NamikazeCorps itu? Kekayaannya setara dengan kekayaan Uchiha. Perusahaan tingkat internasional. Dia yang membawa montor ke sekolah, kadang dia juga bawa mobil ke sekolah. Dia cukup keren dan sebanding denga Sasuke-kun." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar dan Hinata terus memperhatikan. "Tapi.." Semakin penasaran tentang penciumnya, Hinata mendekat mencari tahu kelanjutan cerita Sakura. "Dia sudah punya pacar, anak kelas XII."

Seketika Hinata merasa sangat kecewa mendengar kelanjutan cerita Sakura tadi. Dan gelagatnya diperhatikan oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa?," Tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak tidak.. Hehehe.. Umm.. Berarti aku dipermainkan? Lalu a-apa maksudnya menciumku ka-kalau dia bahkan sudah punya pacar? Pa-padahal itu ciuman pertamaku." Mengusap bibirnya yang terdapat lipgloss dengan kasar, wajah Hinata berubah murung.

Hanya bisa prihatin dengan keadaan Hinata, mengusap pundaknya Sakura menenangkan temannya. Memang sih, perlakuan pemuda bernama Naruto itu sungguh keterlaluan terhadap Hinata.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hinata tak mengikuti pelajaran kelasnya, dan ini pertama kali baginya yang seorang pelajar teladan. Itu juga dikarenakan perasaanya yang tidak karu-karuan, mengikuti pelajaran pun rasanya percuma. Tidak akan dimengerti olehnya.

Ketika kepala indigonya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar atap gedung sekolahnya, amesthy miliknya menangkap sosok yang ia ketahui Naruto yang ternyata sedang mencium gadis berambut kuning pudar. Hinata tahu gadis itu, karena ia senior dalam ekskul Martial Arts nya, Shion.

Melihat itu hati Hinata terasa sakit, hancur seketika. Lama-lama matanya mengabur karena genangan air mata yang siap keluar. Ternyata apa yang diceritakan Sakura benar, Naruto sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Segera saja ia menjauh dari kawasan itu untuk menhindari pemandangan yang membuatnya hancur ini. Ketika ia sedang ingin tenang tentang pemikirannya pada pemuda itu, malah pemuda itu menambah lubang dihatinya.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas tiba... Hinata tidak ikut dengan teman-temannya berlibur, memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah sambil menikmati ice cream atau mengobrol dengan ibu, kakak dan adiknya.

"Kaa-san, a-pakah sebelum pacaran de-dengan tou-san, kaa-san pernah pa-pacaran juga? Atau tou-san adalah ci-cinta pertama kaa-san?." Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menanyai hal itu, membuat ibu, kakak dan adiknya yang sedang mengobrol sedikit kaget.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?." Tersenyum ibunya menanggapi.

Hinata ikut tersenyum menggoda, "Berarti benar kan? Tou-san cinta pertama kaa-san?."

Neji, kakak laki-laki Hinata yang sedang bermain game dengan Tablet PCnya menoleh, "Apanya yang benar?." Merasa bingung ia ikut dalam pembicaraan adik dan ibunya.

Menoleh lalu menatap mata yang sama dengannya disebrang ia duduk. "Ka-kalau otou-san adalah cinta pertama kaa-san." Terkikik Hinata menjawab kakaknya.

Neji hanya mendengus geli, ibunya tertawa sedangkan Hanabi yang baru sadar karena sibuk denga PSPnya menatap keluarganya bingung. "Apa?,"

Ketika sedang asik-asiknya Hinata bercengkrama dengan keluarganya, tiba-tiba Hpnya berbunyi. Segera ia pamit menjauh untuk menerima telepon yang dari name contact nya bertuliskan **'Sakura-chan'**

"Moshi-moshi," Ujarnya menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hinata-chan," Jawab suara diseberang telepon. "Bagaimana jika kita keluar nanti malam sambil menonton kembang api?." Tawarnya.

Mengehal nafas Hinata menjawab, "Gomen, Sakura-chan. Aku se-sedang malas keluar."

"Ayolah.. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai kembang api bukan?."

Hinata sedikit berpikir kalau ia memenuhi tawaran Sakura ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Naruto di festival itu. "Nanti ketemu Sa-sasuke bagaimana?," Ujarnya mencari alasan.

"Aku tahu kau takut bertemu dengan Naruto kan?." Tepat sekali nona Sakura, dan kau sudah membuat Hinata menengang kaget dengan pernyataan temannya yang tepat itu. "Tenanglah, akan kupastikan kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang bukan dia."

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan.."

"Oke, aku tunggu di tempat festival ya? Sampai jumpa nanti malam.. Jaa~" Perkataan Hinata segera dipotong dan sambungan langsung diputus oleh Sakura.

Sepertinya ia tak berhasil meyakinkan sahabatnya itu, terpaksa ia datang ke festival..

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Hinata sudah siap dengan yukata lavender, warna sama dengan matanya.

Hanabi dan ibunya yang membantu ia berdandan tampak terkaget dengan penampilan gadis di depan mereka itu. Sungguh cantik. Neji pun yang melihatnya terkagum.

"Cantik sekali kau malam ini, Hinata," Ujarnya bersedekap menatap adiknya dari atas sampai bawah, tentu Hinata yang diseperti itukan wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Lalu kau mau pergi dengan siapa?." Tanya Hiashi ikut berkumpul mengagumi anaknya.

"Sakura-chan, tou-san. Ta-tapi dia menungguku disana."

"Baiklah biar Neji yang mengantarkanmu." Perintah Hiashi. Hinata tahu, menentang keinginan ayahnya sama saja mati. Jadilah ia hanya menurut.

"Kalau saja aku tak ada acara pasti aku akan ikut.." Keluh Hanabi mengundang perhatian orang tua dan kakak-kakaknya.

Menepuk kepala Hanabi, tersenyum Neji menjawab, "Nii-san hanya mengantar Hinata-nee, imouto. Nii-san juga ada acara dengan teman-teman kakak.. jadi kita senasib"

"Aahh.. yaya." Sekejap saja Neji seseorang yang terkenal dingin diluar ternyata hangat terhadap keluarganya sudah bisa membuat adik bungsunya tersenyum lagi.

"Ahaha.. Berarti nanti Neji akan jalan bersama dengan Hinata, apa tidak takut dengan TenTen, Neji?." Goda ibunya menyenggol pundak Neji

Terasa sakit Neji mengusap pundaknya, "Apa sih bu?"

"Aah ya.. Sepertinya nanti TenTen ada di festival, Neji-nii." Hinata ikut menggoda kakaknya yang sudah nampak memerah.

"Sudah lah.. Ayo.."

Segera saja Neji menarik lengan adiknya keluar dari rumahnya, sebelum ia habis di goda oleh ibu yang dibantu oleh adiknya itu.

"Jangan tertawa Hinata. Atau kau akan ku tinggal disini saja?." Ancam Neji lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Hinata terdiam seketika.

"Gomen ne Nii-san.." Menunduk tak berani menatap mata kakaknya.

Mereka putuskan untuk jalan kaki menuju tempat acara festival itu, sekalian untuk melihat pemandangan sepanjang jalan dan menikmati udara malam yang terasa sejuk ini.

Ketika di dalam perjalanan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sebuah papan nama depan sebuah rumah yang cukup megah di daerah itu bertuliskan **'Namikaze'**. Mungkin ini rumahnya Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz hitam berhenti disampingnya. Membuat Hinata dan Neji menoleh. Kaca mobil itu terbuka. Menampakan seorang wanita yang berkisar 20tahunan, mirip dengan Naruto.

"Hei kau.. Sepertinya aku pernah lihat kau di HP adikku.." Ujar wanita itu.

Hinata dan Neji saling pandang bingung dengan perkataan wanita berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Kau pacar baru Naruto ya?" Ujarnya kemudia sampai membuat Hinata terkejut. Alis Neji saling bertaut.

"Nee-chan, cepat masuk atau tidak! Atau aku tutup lagi gerbangnya?" Teriak sesorang dari arah gerbang.

Wanit itu menoleh, "Chotto.. Kau tidak mas- lho kemana dia?" Menengok ke kanan kiri mencari sosok itu ternyata ia sudah tidak ada. "Kemana dia?"

Ternyata ketika wanita berambut jingga itu berpaling, Neji telah menarik lengan Hinata pergi.

.

.

.

Kedua Hyuuga bersaudara itu telah tiba di lapangan festival itu. Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi stand yang ada di sana ketika tiba-tiba telepon Neji berbunyi. Segera saja lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu berpamita pada adiknya untuk menerima telepon.

10 menit kemudian Neji kembali, "Maaf spertinya aku hanya bisa mengantarkan dan menemanimu sampai disini. Nanti sepulangnya telepon aku ya," Pesan Neji pada adik pertamanya itu. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Oke, hati-hati ya.. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat-cepat hubungi aku."

Setelah mengusap pelan rambut indigo adiknya Neji melangkah menjauh dari acara festival tersebut.

Penasaran dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang sudah nampak sangat ramai tanpa sengaja amesthy yang tadinya sedang melihat-lihat menangkap sosok bertato kanji 'Ai' sedang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Pandangan antara jade dan amesthy itu tak terlepas sebelum getaran Handhphone mengusik adegan itu.

**From: Sakura-chan**

**Gomen Hinata-chan, aku tak bisa datang karena tiba-tiba aku ada acara dengan keluargaku. Dan satu lagi, hal yang baik untuk melupakan masalah dengan Naruto tentu saja cinta. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Gaara.**

Begitulah isi dari pesan Sakura, tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas Hinata memasukan kembali HandhPhonenya ke lipatan kantung yukatanya.

"Menyebalkan.." Keluhnya

"Aku menyebalkan?," Tanpa Hinata sadari pemuda itu sudah berada dihadapannya membuat ia berjengit kaget.

"Umm.. Bu-bukan begitu ma-maksudku.. Bukan kau yang menyebalkan." Ujar Hinata membela dirinya. Gaara-nama pemuda bertatao kanji itu hanya ber'oh'ria. Dan Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Gaara tak menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi dan bisa saja hinata harus berbohong. Padahal berbohong bukanlah ahlinya.

"Ngo-ngomong-ngomong apa yang ka-kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata langsung.

Untuk lebih mudah untuk mengobrol Gaara mengajak Hinata duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang nampak berguguran.

"Aku disuruh Sakura kemari, katanya aku harus menemanimu. Tapi entahlah.." Jawab Gaara.

Hinata manggut-manggut saja, "Me-memang kau kenal dekat ya dengan Sakura-chan?"

Menggeleng Gaara menjawab, "Kami satu ekskul dan tiba-tiba saja dia memintaku kemari. Ya seperti yang tadi aku katakan, aku disuruh menemanimu disini."

"Be-begitu ya?"

"Sakura sudah banyak membicarakanmu."

"Eh?" Dengan cepat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menghadap pemuda disebelah, "Dia ce-cerita apa saja tentangku?"

"Katanya ciuman pertamamu dengan ayahmu ketika kau berumur satu minggu."

Seketika penjelasan Gaara membuat Hinata tertawa. Alis Gaara mengkerut, "Ada yang salah?" Tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak.." Sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

**Dhuuar..**

Kedua kepala itu nampak menengadah, memandang langit malam yang terhias oleh kembang api. Hinata merasa malam ini beban masalahnya dengan Naruto lenyap dengan adanya Gaara walau terkenal dingin tapi ternyata memiliki selera humor yang memang terlewat jujur.

Ditambah dengan pemandangan kembang api, ya walau itu bukanlah kembang api utama dalam acara ini.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" Ajak pemuda beriris jade itu, Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Mereka berjalan-jalan disekitar lapangan itu, melihat setiap isi stand yang ada. Menikmati permainan berdua, dan akhirnya mereka membeli takoyaki untuk dimakan bersama.

"Hahh.. Itadakimasu." Ucap mereka bersamaan sebelum menyantap takiyaki mereka.

"Hinata," Panggil Gaara tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari takoyaki ke arah pemuda berambut red dark itu.

"Ya?"

Jari Gaara terulur menuju sudut bibirnya, sudah takut Hinata tetapi hanya untuk mengusapnya saja, "Ada saus di sudut bibirmu itu." Lembut jari itu membersihkan noda saus disana.

**Srakk.. Brak..**

**Bugh..**

"Aww.. Apaan sih kau hah?! Brengsek!" Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Gaara jatuh dari bangku setelah wajahnya mendapat pukulan keras. Kotak takoyakinya dan milik Hinata terjatuh, lebih tepatnya milik Hinata lah yang dibuang paksa oleh si pelaku.

"Kau yang brengsek!" Pelaku pemukulan langsung menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari situ, "Jangan pernah ganggu milikku, Sabaku" Desisnya sebelum meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terjatuh di tanah.

"Hei!" Namun Gaara kalah cepat, pemuda itu dan Hinata sudah tak terlihat oleh sekumpulan manusia. Untung saja kejadian ini tak menarik perhatian para pengunjung.

.

Sepanjang perjalan menjauh dari kawasan festival, Hinat terus-terusan memberontak pada pemuda yang sedang menyeretnya itu.

"Le-lepaskan Naruto-kun.." Berusaha melepaskan genggaman pemuda bernama Naruto yang sungguh menyiksanya. Bukan genggaman, tapi mungkin tepatnya adalah cengkraman karena rasanya sakit. Berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Hinata menjauh dari pemuda itu sambil mengurut pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, "Ke-kenapa sih kau hobi sekali berbuat seenaknya? Be-belum cukup dengan a-apa yang kau lakukan ke-kemarin? Sekarang kau me-merusak kebahagiaanku!" Pertama kalinya Hinata berteriak di depan seseorang.

Lama-kelamaan terdengar isakan dari gadis bersurai indigo itu yang kini menunduk. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Naruto sekarang. Diangkatnya dagu Hinata menghadap wajah tan itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku melakukan ini semua karena aku menyukaimu, Hinata." Ungkapnya menerkejutkan Hinata.

Tidakkah kau berpikir bagaimana perasaan Hinata? Menahan sakit yang berlarut-larut semenjak mengenalnya, ketika rasa sakitnya berkurang dan hampir dilpakan, tiba-tiba penyebab masalahnya muncul kembali dan membuka lama yang mulai terobati. Amesthynya tak kuat lagi menahan tangis. Aliran deras telah melewati pipi chuubynya membuat Naruto sedikit panik.

"Kau ini ha-hanya mempermainkan aku saja atau apa? Bi-bilang saja kau mengejekku. A-aku tahu kau su-sudah punya pacar, jadi ja-jangan terus-terusan be-bertindak seenaknya terus. A-aku sudah tahu semuanya, me-melihatmu berciuman dengan Shion di atap sekolah, kau pikir aku tak ta-tahu?"

"Kau melihatnya?," Tatapan Naruto melembut seraya memberikan senyum hangat pada gadis di depannya. Menghela nafas ia melanjutkan "Ya, aku menciumnya karena dia tidak mau putus kalau aku tidak menciumnya." Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Hinata.

"Kau menciumnya ka-karena untuk berpisah dengannya? I-itu sama se-sekali tak bisa dijadikan alasan. La-lagi pula aku juga lihat, ka-kau mempunyai gantungan Hp ya-yang sama dengannya. I-itu tandanya kau me-memang mencintainya bukan?"

Naruto tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan Hinata yang dirasa gadis adik dari Hyuuga Neji itu tidak ada yang lucu. Sambil menahan tawanya, tangan yang tadinya ditangkupkan ke pipi Hinata ia turunkan menuju pundak.

Tersenyum lebar untuk menenengkannya Naruto menjelaskan, "Haha.. Kau lupa ya? Aku tetap menyimpannya walau ini milik mantanku, ya agar aku selalu mengingatmu. Karena di gantungan HP ini," Mengeluarkan Hpnya ia tunjukan gantungan berbentuk kodok hijau pada Hinata. "Ada sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu."

"De-denganku?" Tanya Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Hinata, membuat Hinata memutar memori yang mungkin pernah ada sangkut pautnya dengan maksud Naruto tadi.

Akhirnya, ia ingat sekarang. Kejadian ketika mereka masih kelas 1. Di perpustakaan.

**Flashback**

Saat itu baru satu bulan dan Hinata putuskan untuk jalan-jalan sekitar sekolah. Saat itu ia sedang duduk melihat langit, padahal di depannya terdapat buku yang menunggu untuk dibaca.

Tapi kegiatannya terganggu ketika ia mendengar suara HP berbunyi, menelusuri setiap rak buku ia mencari asal suara tersebut. Akhirnya lama mencari ditemukannya juga sebuah HP yang terjatuh di bawah rak. Tanpa buang waktu segera didekatkannya HP itu ke telinga nya untuk menerima telephone yang mungkin si pemilik HP.

"Ha-halo?."

"Halo, kau menemukan HP ku dimana?" Bisa sangat jelas dengan suara pria yang sedikit cempreng.

"Di-di perpustakaan." Jawab Hinata tergagap.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hi-hinata, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Souka, ano.. Hp yang kau pegang itu HP ku. Bisaka kau letakan Hpnya di tempat aman? Sementara aku ke perpustakaan." Ucap pria itu lagi.

"Aa.. Wa-wakatte.. Demo, a-aku harus meletakannya dimana?" Tengak tengok mencari tempat yang memungkinkan aman untuk menyimpan HP ini.

"Letakan saja di rak buku favorite mu, aku tahu dimana itu."

Tanpa berpikir aneh dan merasa curiga, Hinata segera meletakan HP pria itu ke rak buku yang menjadi tempat favoritenya maksud dari pria itu. "Ya, aku ta-taruh di rak kedua setelah rak yang te-terbesar."

"Oke.. Arigatou."

"Douite," Setelah itu sambungan terputus, ketika meletakan HP itu tanpa sengaja matanya melihat gantungan boneka kodok yang sedikit rusak. Iseng ia mengeluarkan benang dan jarum yang kebetulan ia bawa hari ini, berniat untuk memperbaiki sedikit robekan di beberapa bagian.

Dengan telaten ia menjahitnya sembari menunggu si pemilik HP tapi sampai jahitannya selesai pemuda itu tak kunjung tiba. Akhirnya Hinata pulang karena takut kena omelan kakaknya. Dan tanpa disadarinya si pemilik HP itu melihat semuanya.

"Kau tahu, jahitanmu itu jelek," Ledek Naruto menunjukan senyum lima jarinya "Tapi aku menyukainya. Maka dari itu aku tidak membuangnya begitu saja." Tangannya nampak sedang memetik bunga disamping ia berdiri kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Hei, na-nanti bunganya mati ka-kalau kau memetiknya seperti ini. Kalau ingin tak ma-mati harusnya dijabut hingga akarnya"

"Eh?"

Kejadian ini juga sama dengan sebuah memori yang pernah terjadi antara dia dan pemuda berambut blonde itu. 1 tahun yang lalu, memori yang langsung ia buang ketika tahu bagaimana sifat seorang Naruto.

Dan sekarang, adegan itu terulang kembali, sama persis malah. Mngingat itu semua mengukir senyum pahit di wajah manis Hinata.

"A-aku ingat sesuatu dan ingatan i-itu telah kubuang lama sekali. Mungkin kau su-sudah lupa, aku se-sebenarnya juga sudah lupa. Ta-tapi ingatan itu kini muncul lagi," Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk amesthynya. "Ka-kau tahu, dulu aku berharap ketika SMA na-nanti aku akan menjalani kisah cinta yang menakjubkan.. Di-dimulai dari saling menyukai sedikit demi sedikit, membuat ke-kenangan indah bersama, jalan bersama be-beriringan, saling mengatakan hal ya-yang disukai, lalu be-bergandengan tangan dan be-berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. D-dan itu semua aku sangat menghargainya saat-saat tersebut." Tanpa Naruto sadari, Hinata sudah sesenggukan sendiri.

Merasa bersalah menjalar dalam dirinya melihat Hinata yang mulai menangis, panik segera saja ia menangkupkan kedua pipi Hinata agar bisa dilihat wajahnya sekarang, "Hei.. Jangan menangis."

"Kau mengahancurkan semuanyaa" Seru gadis bersurai indigo itu memukul dada bidang Naruto pelan.

"Maafkan aku.." Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata yang mulai menangis deras. Kemudian sontak Hinata berbalik kemudia berlari menjauh tidak mendengarkan teriakan Naruto yang memanggilnya dan meneriakan "Yukata mu bagus

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Hinata langsung mengurung diri di kamar, tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya. Membuat istri dari Hyuuga Hiashi itu sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya yang satu itu.

"Dia kenapa ya?."

"Biar Neji yang urus bu.." Berniat untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran ibunya, Neji menyusul ke kamar adiknya di lantai 2 untuk mencari tahu keadaan sang adik pertamanya.

**Tok tok**

"Hinata, boleh kakak masuk?"

Diam sebentar, lalu pintu pun terbuka sedikit yang hanya menampakan wajah kusut Hinata dari celah pintu. Menatap kakaknya sedikit takut.

"Aku tidak ingin memarahimu imouto.. Kau selalu menganggapku jahat ya?" Neji menghela nafas panjang melihat adik sulungnya yang slalu menilai Neji galak, dan takut pada kakaknya sendiri.

Pintu terbuka lebih lebar seperti menyilahkan Neji masuk tanpa kata, ia mengerti kemudian memasuki kamar adiknya yang gelap dan hanya penerangan dari lampu di halaman.

Berbalik untuk menemukan sang adik yang langsung memeluknya sambil sesenggukan, membuatnya mengernyit bingung.

"Kau kenapa?"

Setelah melepaskan pelukan sang kakak Hinata mulai bercerita seraya mengambil posisi duduk di tepi kasur kamarnya pada sang kakak.

"..dia jahat." Kata Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya.

Neji tersenyum setelah mendengarkan cerita, Hinata kira kakaknya akan mencari siapa orangnya lalu mendatanginya. Setelah itu, tinggal menunggu kabar kalau orang itu sudah masuk rumah sakit. Dan pemikiran itu membuat Hinata bergidik, kalau Naruto di seperti itukan tidan bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana Naruto nantinya.

Tapi perkirannya salah, Neji malah tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala Hinata, "Dasar anak muda.. Sudah lah tidak usah dipikirkan . Kau harus berterima kasih padanya karena dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Pasti kakak juga pernah mengalaminya ya?"

"Hn?" Alis Neji terangkat sebelah.

"Biasanya kakak langsung maen kekerasan.."

"Haha.. Kau ini.." Mengacak rambut indigo adiknya membuat bibir sang adik memanyun. "Sudahlah ayo ke bawah, ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu tahu.. Ayoo.."

Baru Hinata ingat kalau tadi ia sudah meminta nomor telephone Gaara, segera saja ia mengambil Hpnya, mencari contact name Gaara kemudia memencet tombol Call.

Tak berapa lama sambungan tersambung, "Hallo? Siapa ya?" Yang mengangkat telephone ternyata perempuan. Pacar Gaara kah?

"Hallo.. Ini Hyuuga Hinata, bisa bicara dengan Gaara?"

"Oh Gaara, sebentar." Terdengar suara perempuan itu berteriak meneriaki nama Gaara dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara Gaara yang menjawab dengan panggilan 'Nee-san'. Sepertinya perkiraan Hinata salah, yang mengangkat telephonenya adalah kakaknya.

"Hallo?" Kini benar-benar suara Gaara.

"Hallo, Gaara.. Maaf soal yang tadi." Ujar Hinata pelan-pelan.

"Iya. Lalu kau bagaimana? Tidak di apa-apakan kan olehnya?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok.."

"Ya syukurlah.."

Setelah itu hening setelah Gaara kembali bersuara, "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi?"

"Aa.. Ti-tidak ada. Ya sudah ya.. Maaf mengganggumu." Tersadar dengan keheningan tadi, membuat Hinata gugup.

"Tidak apa. Selamat malam, Hinata."

"Malam.."

Sambungan akhirnya tertutup oleh Sabaku disana, mengehela nafas panjang menenangkan perasaanya yang tadi terasa gundah oleh si Sabaku yang tadi ia tinggal dengan Naruto.

Tapi kini ia sudah tenang, rasa bersalahnya sudah menguar dari hatinya. "Yokatta.." Senyum simpul terukir diwajahnya. Kemudia ia berjalan ke lantai bawah, menemui keluarganya yang tadi mengkhawatirkannya.

"Panasnyaa~" Cuaca yang sedang panas-panasnya Hinata bersepeda berkeliling komplek sendiri. Kalau terus-terusan berada di dalam rumah lama-lama Hinata jenuh juga.

Tanpa sengaja iris lavendernya menemukan sosok berambut kuning cerah yang ia ketahui adalah Naruto sedang berjalan sendiri. Penasaran akhirnya Hinata turun dari sepeda dan menuntunnya, mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang.

Ternyata menuju ke tempat yang tadi malam menjadi tempat pertengkarannya semalam. Mau apa Naruto disana?

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang sedang menanam bunga tadi malam yang ditolak Hinata. Padahal bunga itu sudah layu. Apa yang sedang Naruto fikirkan? Seharusnya dia tahu kalau tindakannya percuma. Bunga akan tetap mati disana.

Melihat Naruto yang berbalik lagi, Hinata segera pergi sebelum ia menemukan sosok dirinya yang membuntuti ke sini.

Sebenarnya Hinata bingung, untuk apa Naruto seperti itu? Masih banyak pertanyaan yang terngiang dalam benaknya sepanjang jalan kabur.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas selesai menuju ke musim dingin, semua murid Konoha High School kembali ke sekolahnya seperti biasa. Walau terlihat sedikit banyak ada perasaan ogah-ogahan.

Seperti biasa sambil menunggu bel tanda masuk ia pergi ke perpustakaan dan duduk di tempat favoritenya.

Ketika sedang asyik membaca sebuah novel yang ada di perpustakaan tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkannya. Sontak iapun langsung menghadap ke asal suara tadi. Untung perpustakaan masih sepi, kalau tidak mungkin saja pemuda ini akan di deathglare oleh pengunjung perpustakaan.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan.." Pemuda beriris teduh itu mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan cengiran lebar khas. Mengambil posisi ia pun duduk disamping Hinata yang sedang menahan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya dan merapikan rambut.

"Kau cuek sekali denganku? Bahkan kau tidak menyapaku tadi pagi?"

Kegiatan merapikan rambut berhenti ketika mendengar pernyataan Naruto tadi, ia diam tak merespon apa yang ditanyakan Naruto.

"Oke oke.. Ne ne.. Aku sudah putus dengan Shion, dan aku punya cukup banyak bukti agar kau percaya." Menyerahkan Hpnya agar diperiksa Hinata agar yang dikatakannya itu memang benar.

Menghela nafas Hinata menatap pemuda disampingnya, "Wa-walaupun begitu.. Ki-kita tidak bisa karena kita be-berbeda. Te-tetapi.. Te-terima kasih karena sudah mau menyukaiku," Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam. Mata sapphier terus memandangnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih tetap dalam posisi duduk.

Tanpa mereka sadari di balik rak terdapat seorang gadis yang mengamati kedua pasang itu.

.

Sama sekali tidak konsentrasi saat pelajaran, ia tidak mengamati buku matematika maupun memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan, malah asik menggambar bentuk chibi Naruto di bukunya, 'Jadi wajahnya bgini saat ia tersenyum'.

Gaara yang duduk disampingnya mengamati Hinata. Sadar sedang diperhatikan segera saja ia tutup bukunya tadi.

"Ne ne.. Gaara orang yang baik untukmu Hinata," Ucap Sakura dari sampingnya memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan yang ternyata memerhatikan Hinata. "Berpacaranlah dengannya." Alis Hinata terangkat sebelah.

Menghembuskan nafas, "Akan ku coba.."

"Ganbatte.." Menyemangati Hinata dengan menepuk pundaknya dan sebelah tangan yang tadi untuk memangku kepala, mengepal.

**Brak**

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka cukup keras mengalihkan pandangan para murid ke arah sumber suara yang diakibatkan pemuda bersurai blonde.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Namikaze-san?" Seru Anko sang guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas itu berkacak pinggang.

"Aa.. Aku ingin menemui Hinata," Mendekati bangku Hinata kemudian menariknya keluar kelas. Kelas menjadi hening seketika karena terpaku dengan sosok kuning yang sedang menyeret Hinata keluar. Mereka bengong, kecuali sang guru yang berteriak-teriak.

Anko yang melihat muridnya dambil paksa berteriak yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh yang dipanggil.

Hinata terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pemuda bernama Naruto ini yang menariknya keluar, "Le-lepaskan Naruto-kun."

Tapi pemuda bernama Naruto itu tak mengindahkan kata-kata Hinata dan terus menyeretnya keluar kelas.

"Naiklah." Ujarnya mengajak Hinata naik ke montor sport Ducati oranyenya.

"Kita ma-mau kemana? Kita t-tidak boleh seperti ini, Naruto-kun. Sama saja ki-kita bolos" Tanya Hinata seraya menaiki montor Naruto yang langsung ditancap gas pergi keluar sekolah yang gerbangnya tanpa penjagaan ketat.

"Nanti juga tahu. Sudah pegangan saja." Ditengah perjalanan Naruto menjawab yang suaranya tidak mungkin Hinata dengar karena cepatnya montor yang ia kendarai.

Entah lah pemuda pirang ini akan membawanya kemana? Dan hanya Naruto saja yang tahu kemana Hinata dan Naruto menuju.

Sesampainya di pinggir sungai jauh dari keramaian kota, montor itu berhenti. Turun Hinata mengikuti Naruto yang menggandengnya, mentautkan tangan mereka.

**-Kau yg pertama kali.. Ku bayangkau kalau kita berjalan bersama, bayangan kita seolah bergandengan satu sama lain, semakin dekat seolah mengatakan masa depan kita-**

Membentuk ibu jari dan telunjuknya di kedua tangan membentuk sebuah persegi panjang, mengarah pada langit dan menunjukannya pada Hinata, "Ne ne.. Ini untukmu."

Diam karena terheran maksud dari pemdua yang berdiri disebelahnya, ia hanya mendekati dan ikut melihat ke bingkai jari Naruto yang ternyata membingkai sebuah langit yang jika di beri bingkai akan membentuk dan tampak indah. Terkagum dengan pemandangan yang Naruto buat, senyum manisnya terkembang.

"Kenapa kau menyukai langit biru?." Tanya Naruto masih pada posisinya, hanya kepalanya saja yang menoleh pada Hinata.

Menjauhkan diri dari Naruto wajah Hinata menjadi tampak datar, "Ti-tidak perlu alasan untuk me-menyukai sesuatu" Masih tergagap seperti biasa. Tapi wajahnya sudah memerah, mungkin karena jaraknya dengan Naruto tadi sangat dekat. Dan hal itu baru ia sadari.

"Hinata-chan.." Berpaling mata lavender itu menatap sapphier. "Sedikit demi sedikit harapanmu saat SMA ini akan terwujud,"

Menautkan alisnya menjadi pertanyaan Hinata.

"Seperti yang pernah kau katakan tempo hari ketika festival. Berjalan bersama, saling mengatakan apa yang disukai dan lainnya. Aku tahu apa yang kau sukai, dan sekarang giliranku untuk memberitahukan apa yang aku sukai.." Lanjutnya. Tangan tan itu menarik lengan Hinata menunjuk sungai yang mengalir disamping mereka.

"Sungai adalah hal yang aku sukai, karena sungai bergerak maju dan kuat tergantung pada arusnya, juga kadang tenang. Air sungai juga menyejukan dan jernih. Birunya sperti mataku ini.." Wajah Naruto mendekati wajah Hinata yang langsung berubah merah.

**-Kau benar. Kau bagaikan sungai. Kuat dan hanya menatap ke depan. Dan semakin dekat. Hal yg kau sukai dan aku sukai tampaknya kini semakin dekat-**

Dari hari ke hari, sedikit demi sedikit Hinata mulai mencintai Naruto. Membuka hati untuk pemuda itu. Senyum yang terkembang antara mereka, kebahagiaan ini menyelimuti diri mereka. Tangan mereka pun menyatu, berpegangan dan masih saling pandang satu sama lain. Mengunci tatapan mereka dengan iris sappier dan amethsy itu.

**-Aku mulai berubah, tidak secara pasti.. Aku mulai terbawa dengan warna Naruto... Langit yg mestinya sama seperti biasa, kini terlihat seribu kali lebih indah. Hanya karena kami memandangnya bersamaan-**

Iseng Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata untuk bermain dengan air disungai yang sejuk, bermain bersama dengan bercipratan air. Suasana seperti ini sungguh Hinata nikmati dan tidak ingin akan terhenti, tapi akan terus berulang dengan lelaki di depannya itu yang masih setia menyipratinya. Tertawa bersama. Wajah berseri, kadang pula wajah Hinata harus bersemu merah karena digoda oleh Naruto.

Semoga saja.. Semua ini bukan mimpi.

**-Dan baru ku sadari saat itu, bahwa matamu begitu indah. Memancarkan warna biru yang cerah dan hangat sesuai dengan warna rambutmu. Juga senyummu yg menghangatkan seperti sinar matahari. Saat aku melihat mata mu, seakan aku jga melihat lngit di dlm nya**

**A/N:**

Ini hasil collab saya (**Yumi Murakami**) dengan si pemili akun ini (**Namikaze Miku/Miku-chan**) ini. Haa~ disini saya bertugas menjadi pengedit, membetulkan kata-kata, mengobrak abrik cerita, mengubah alur cerita, dan lainnya. Pokoknya saya rusuh di Fic ini. Dan si Miku-chan cuman bikin alur dan plotnya saja juga tulisan yang ditengah-tengah itu yang bercetak tebal. Dan maaf kaau terlalu panjang.. Miku yang minta padahal saya sudah ilang untuk dibagi.. Ahk dasar..Kalau mau demo, ke Miku ajah XP

Saya dipaksa mengedit Ficnya dia selama 3 hari siang malam, T.T

Demi kamu dan tanpa dibayar #pelukMikuMintaBayaran.

Padahal sudah saya paksa dia buat ikut cuap-cuap.. Tapi kata si Miku-chan ini cuman bilang_ **Terima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah memberi pencerahan untuk saya ***ini mah saya yang nambahin XD. **Untuk para RT RW, Kelurahan,, keluarga dan lain sebagainya. ***plak **Cast koizora dan all Cast Naruto.**

Ya hanya itu. payah dia =="

Miku: Aku dengar Yumi~

Yaya Gomen. Dan pokoknya saya cuman minta review buat mengkritik menilai dan lain sebagainya kecuali **Flame. **Karena si pemilik akun ini paling gak suka di **Flame. **Kalau saya sih santai-santai saja. Toh juga namanya orang saraf XD

Nah sekali lagi makasih yang mau baca Fic ini. Minta Review in d'mari yak~ ^.

Miku&Yumi : Arigatou Gozamaizu m(_)m


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Koizora/Sky of Love © Mika

Insert Song: Ai no Uta © Fukui Mai

Collab Story By Yumi Murakami&Namikaze Miku

Warning: AU, OOC, OC (mungkin), Typo bertebaran, Abal, Gajje, Cerita adaptasi dari Dorama: Koizora Sky Love(Tapi tenang saya_Yumi sudah merubahnya agar berbeda dengan cerita aslinya).

**Genre: **Romance/Hut/Comfort/Angst

**Dont Like Dont Read**

.

.

Sky Of Love

.

**Chap_ 2**

"Na-naruto-kun jangan terlalu kencang mengendarai montornya, kita bisa jatuh." Teriak Hinata di atas montor Naruto. Kecepatan yang bagi Hinata ini diatas rata-rata membuatnya ketakutan. Tapi Naruto malah tenang-tenang saja, seperti menikmati ketakutan Hinata dibelakangnya. Untuk mengurangi ketakutannya, Hinata melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Naruto erat.

Ino dan Tenten yang melihat temannya berboncengan melewati mereka dengan seorang laki-laki kaget seketika.

"Hinata-chan? Dia pacaran dengan si Naruto itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Benarkah? Jangan asal bicara kamu, belum tentu itu Naruto kan?" Timpal Tenten.

"Ya sudah, coba kita lihat saja." Mereka pun mendekati temannya-Hinata yang baru saja turun dari montor, Naruto sendiri dengan mengacak rambutnya yang sudah teracak gara-gara angin tadi.

"Tuh kan, benar kataku. Itu Naruto dan Hinata." Telunjuk Ino mengarah pada sepasang remaja di parkiran itu yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan Tenten sebagai pembenaran.

"Ne, nanti pulang bersama ya? Bagaimana?" Mengacak rambut Hinata yang tadi sudah ia rapikan, Hinata sendiri tidak memprotes kebiasaan Naruto ini.

Melihat gantungan kodok hijau yang masih menggantung di HP Naruto, berniat untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah pada pemuda pirang itu. Namun suara sapaan seseorang membatalkan niatannya.

"Ohayoo Hinata-chan" Ternyata Sakura yang datang dengan Sasuke, teman Naruto.

"Ohayoo.. Hei, pacarmu baru ya teme?"

"Hn," Gumam Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan sahabat pirangnya.

Melihat kedekatan antara Naruto dan Hinata membuat Sakura senang, "Wah jadi kalian sudah berpacaran? Sama donk, aku dan Sasuke-kun juga sudah berpacaran." Ungkapnya menggandeng lengan kekasih barunya itu.

Hanya gumaman khas milik Sasuke lah yang menanggapi perkataan Sakura, berdecak bosan Naruto dibuatnya.

"Nah ayo teme, kita ke kelas."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kekasihnya yang memerah akibat ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Begitupun Hinata.

"A-apa Sa-sasuke-kun selalu se-seperti itu ya Sa-sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata masih berwajah merona. Sontak Sakura berteriak membuyarkan bengongan Hinata. Ia tampak bahagia dengan perlakuan penuh kejutan kekasihnya itu

.

.

.

"Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" Terjadi obrolan tentang hubungan baru mereka sepanjang lorong menuju kelas.

Dimainkannya jari sebagai pengurang rasa gugupnya, wajahnya pun merona karena pertanyaan Sakura, "Umm.. A-ano ya seperti itu lah.." Melihat reaksi teman satunya ini membuat Sakura tertawa geli.

"Oh ya, setelah beredarnya hubungan tentang mu dan Naruto langsung terjadi rumor buruk disekolah ini." Ungkap Ino yang tadi menyusul Hinata dan Sakura bersama Tenten.

"Umm? Benarkah?"

"Hei, itu yang namanya Hyuuga Hinata ya? Apa benar mereka pacaran?"

"Masa sih? Tidak mungkin mereka sama sekali tidak cocok."

"Naruto-kun itu kan sempurna, kaya, baik, tampan, ceria. Sedangkan dia, jauh berbanding dengannya. Lebih baik dengan Shion saja ya?"

Mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan bagi Hinata yang dilontarkan para siswa di sepanjang koridor membuat Sakura sebagai temannya tentu tak terima. Segera saja ia menghampiri orang tadi.

Menatap tajam mata lawan bicaranya, "Kau pikir kau siapa berani membicarakan hubungan orang hah?"

"Sudah Sakura-chan.." Sia-sia saja usaha Hinata untuk menghentikan niatan teman pinknya yang mulai naik darah walaupun sudah dibantu Ino dan Tenten.

"Tidak usah berlagak disini, aku tahu tentangmu. Jangan sampai aku menghancurkanmu dan keluargamu ya" Ditunjukannya kepalan tangan ke depan wajah gadis itu.

"Aku tidak takut padamu, memang kau siapa?" tantang gadis itu berani maju yang langsung ditahan oleh temannya. Keadaan mulai memanas, menarik perhatian murid disekeliling mereka.

"Aa.. Begitu ya? Jadi kau berani?"

"Kau pacar Sasuke-kun kan? Ya kau juga tidak cocok bersama dengannya tahu. Sama dengan temanmu ini." Telunjuk gadis itu mengarah pada Hinata yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh Ino.

"Jaga sikapmu ya," Ujarnya menarik lengan Sakura. "Ayo kita pergi, kita tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni sampah seperti mereka."

Akhirnya Sakura mengalah atas keinginan temannya, ia berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya yang sebelumnya menunjukan jari tengah kearah gadis itu.

Tidak di lorong saja semua murid membicarakan Hinata, tapi dikelas juga. Sakura yang sebangku dengannya berusaha menyabarkan teman indigonya dan menawarkan bantuan. Tapi ditolak halus oleh Hinata, ia tahu nati Sakura pasti akan bersikap seperti tadi dan masalah akan semakin runyam.

Diliriknya ametyhs ke arah bangku pemuda berambut merah yang berada di pojok depan. Sepertinya ia masih marah, sekalipun Hinata sudah meminta maaf malamnya.

"Ga-gaara-kun?"

Merespon panggilan Hinata hanya menoleh sedikit untuk mengetahui sosok si pemanggil lalu kembali memandangi luar.

"A-ap-"

"Hey kau!"

Perkataannya terpotong saat panggilan agak membentak menginstrupsi mereka, Hinata menoleh sedangkan Gaara sendiri hanya melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Setelah Namikaze-san, kau juga menginginkan Sabaku-san? Dasar.."

"Murahan sekali, tidak tahu malu! Apa setelah ini kau juga akan mendekati Uchiha-san dan lelaki yang lain?"

Sungguh kalimat bagai belati tak kasat mata yang keluar mulus dari bibir para gadis itu menusuk telak dalam hati Hinata yang hanya bisa menunduk tanpa adanya pertahanan dari apapun atau siapapun mengakibatkan air mata sedikit keluar dari matanya.

"Sekarang kau menangis, minta dikasihani, eh?"

Lengan gadis itu hampir mengenai Hinata dan mungkin tubuh mungil itu akan terjatuh kelantai jika tak ada tangan lain yang menghentikan.

_Jade_nya menunjukan emosi didalamnya menatap tajam kedua gadis itu, memposisikan dirinya didepan Hinata seolah menjadi tameng.

Masih memegang lengan si gadis yang mungkin satu kelas dengannya, "Tidakkah kau berpikir? Kalian lebih murahan, sudah tahu dia sudah resmi dengan laki-laki yang kau maksud tadi. Tapi masih mengejar-ngejarnya, kalian ini pelayannya atau apa? Sampai sebegitunya? Dibayar berapa kau?"

Terdiam dalam katupan bibir mereka, tak sanggup membalas kalimat menusuk yang berasala dari salah satu dari pemuda yang tadi mereka sebut-sebut.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Sa-sabaku-san," Melepas kasar pegangannya, seakan pemuda itu merasa jijik akan gadis itu.

"Te-terima kasih Ga-gaara-kun." Ujar Hinata mengusap jejak air matanya yang masih terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Nampak acuh dan kembali ke bangkunya dan pandangannya pun kembali tertuju pada luar kelas yang entah apa itu?

"Masih marah ya soal kemarin?" Menghela nafas terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, Hinata berhasil dengan lancar berucap.

"Tidak, berbahagialah dengannya. Aku akan menunggumu," Setelah itu, Gaara bangkit melewati Hinata disampingnya keluar kelas, gadis bersurai hitam hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Sepertinya pemuda tadi marah besar padanya, dan ada sebuah kalimat yang tadi sempat terlontar darinya. Maksudnya apa?

Tanpa disengaja pundaknya bertabrakan dengan seseorang didepan kelas, menoleh untuk menemukan sosok dari murid sebelah. "Maaf, Namikaze," Berniat pergi sebelum lengannya terasa digenggam.

"Jangan ganggu Hinata lagi," Pemuda blonde spike berujar sebelum genggamannya dilepaskan oleh si pemilik netra jade.

"Lihat saja nanti." Berlalu meninggalkan Namikaze Naruto disana dengan luapan emosi setelah melihat dari sapphiernya aksi heroik Sabaku Gaara.

Tergelapkan akan emosi, Naruto memasuki kelas XI-A, kelas milik kekasihnya. Melihat gadis yang duduk dibangkunya dengan kasar ia menarik pergelangannya keluar dari kelas tersebut. Tak menghirauka panggilan dari teman gadisnya atau rintihan dan pertanyaan lainnya.

Membawanya menuju atap sekolah, mendorongnya pada sudut atap tersebut. Memenjarakannya dengan kedua lengan. "Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengannya?"

Sedang merintih dan mengurut pergelangannya yang sedikit sakit, alis hitam Hyuuga Hinata mengerut bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kemarin maupun tadi, bagaimana sikapnya terhadapmu. Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya hah?"

Baru satu hari mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Naruto sudah membuat masalah dengan kesalah pahaman ini. Cukup.

"Dengarkan aku Naruto-kun, Ga-gaara-kun denganku tak a-ada hubungan apapun. Di-dia hanya teman sekelasku ti-tidak lebih."

Memegang belakang kepala lavender Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya yang miring, berniat melakukan hal yang waktu itu pernah ia lakukan pada gadis ini. Mengerti akan situasi yang akan terjadi, buru-buru Hinata segera menjauhkan tubuh Naruto.

Air mata sudah menganak sungai pada kedua pipi merah Hinata, ia menangis sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tersadar dengan tindakannya, Naruto menunduk.

"Maaf kan aku, a-aku gelap mata." Merasa bersalah, apalagi ketika melihat keadaan Hinata.

"A-aku tak mungkin me-mengkhianati Naruto-kun dengan la-laki-laki lain." Terucap jujur dan tulus dari bibir bergetar masih dengan logat gugupnya, menatap kedalam sapphier itu berusaha meyakinkan.

Senyuman pun terukir apik di wajah tan milik Naruto, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan itu membuat Hinata meringkuk takut. Bukan bibir sasaran Naruto, tapi dahinya. Lembut bisa dirasakan pada dahinya ketika kecupan itu sampai. Seolah ada permintaan maaf dalam kecupan tersebut.

"Ne, kembali ke kelas yuk?" Ajak Naruto mengacak rambut indigo Hinata seperti biasa yang hanya dibalas senyum.

"Um!" Anggukan yakin menyahuti ajakan Naruto, ditautkannya jari jemari di telapak tangan Hinata. Menariknya menuju kelas. Semua masalah ini telah selesai dengan sedikit insiden, namun Hinata bahagia. Masih ada sisi lembut dalam diri seorang Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

Mengantar Hinata mungkin sudah menjadi kegiatan tambahan bagi Naruto, berhubung rumah Hinata tak terlalu jauh dengan rumahnya. Senang hati Naruto mengantar sampai depan rumah milik keluarga Hyuuga.

"Umm.. Sebenarnya aku.." Menggantung kalimat seraya menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal, ia agak ragu dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Apa Naruto-kun?" Nmpak sekali bingung dengan tingkah Naruto ini, Hinata berusaha mencari tahu.

"Ya, aku se-sebenarnya ingin se-sekali men.." Tertular sudah ketidak percayaan Naruto yang biasanya brisik ini dan kegugupan kekasihnya. "Sudahlah.. Tidak penting." Ujarnya menghela nafas.

"Ka-kalau ada yang ingin di-disampaikan. Sa-sampaikan saja padaku Naruto-kun."

"Aa.. Nanimonai" Buru-buru mengibaskan kedua tangannya melihat Hinata yang terus mendesak, nampak Naruto kebingungan menjelaskan perkataannya tadi. Tapi memang ini belum saatnya kan? Ia tahu, Hinata belum siap.

"Ne, aku pulang ya, Hinata." Ujarnya menepuk pucuk rambut indigo Hinata yang dibalas oleh senyum.

**-Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya, namun aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada hati yg terluka karena kami-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Terasa tiap detik, tiap menit dan tiap jam aku semakin terpesona akan sosoknya. Terlebih akan sorotan sapphier hangatnya itu seakan menarikku terus masuk ke dalam dirinya, dalam.. Dan semakin dalam-**

Hari ini Naruto sengaja membawa sepeda kesekolah dan tetap mengantar jemput Hinata seperti biasa, dengan alasan "Montorku lagi diservice." dan "Mobil lagi dipake tou-san, hehehe.." Begitulah alasannya. Tapi Hinata tahu alasan yang sebenarnya, karena ingin lebih lama bersama dirinya hingga rela menempuh jarak dan menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai Namikaze dengan menaiki sepeda.

Sekarang saja Naruto santai menuntun sepeda dengan Hinata yang berjalan dibelakangnya, padahal langit sudah menggelarkan karpet kelamnya.

"I'm telling you, oh yeah. I slowly whisper, tonight, tonight, you are my angel. Aishiteru yo. Futari wa hitotsuni, tonight, tonight. I just to say. Wherever you are, i always make you smile. Wherever you are, i always by your side. Whatever you say, kimi wa omou kimochi. I promise you forever right now."

Seraya menikmati alunan lagu dari suara Naruto yang nampak tak buruk, Hinata diam-diam memasukan sebuah gantungan yang kemarin tidak sempat ia berikan ke dalam saku jaket abu-abu Naruto.

"Nah, sampai sini saja ya Hinata." Memberhentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kebelakang. "Maaf, soalnya aku takut dibantai oleh ibuku nanti dirumah," Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan senyuman lima jari khasnya, membuat semburat merah muncul pada wajah chuuby Hinata.

"I-iya, tidak a-apa-apa kok.. Lagipula tinggal beberapa meter saja." Memang sudah nampak bangunan rumah Hinata dari situ, jadi tak masalah. Hinata pun tak ingin merepotkan Naruto.

"Maaf ya," Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, Naruto selalu mengacak rambut panjang Hinata sebelum berpisah.

Melangkah berlawan langkah mereka menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tanpa tahu akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

.

.

.

Mengayuh sepedanya sambil bersiul ria, kebahagiaan merasuk dalam tubuhnya selama ia bersama sang kekasih seharian ini. Seolah dalam perutnya itu ada berjuta kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Entah mungkin perasaan itu benar-benar ia rasakan, membuatnya tertawa pelan sepanjang jalan turunan.

**Deg**

**Kring**

Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya terasa tidak enak, khawatir akan diri Hinata. Naruto menghentikan laju sepedanya dan tanpa sengaja sapphiernya tertuju pada sebuah benda.

"Gantungan kunci?" Mengambil benda tersebut lalu melihat bentuknya, gantungan kunci berbentuk beruang oranye dengan matanya yang berwarna biru. Seperti dirinya saja.

Ternyata ada suratnya juga.

_Dear, Naruto-kun_

_Gantunganmu jelek :p dan kau harus menggantinya. Jangan hanya dengan Shion saja kau ber-couple gantungan. Aku juga ingin :D. Semoga kau suka dengan hadiah dariku :*_

Ini dari Hinata, tersenyum sebelum membalikan sepedanya. Mengayuh melewati jalan sebaliknya menuju rumah Hinata, mungkin saja Hinata belum melangkah jauh.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih, hehe.."

.

.

.

"Shi-shion.."

"Ikut aku.

Menarik lengan Hinata paksa menuju tempat yang sama sekali tak diketahui oleh Hinata. Ini seperti gudang, padahal dekat dengan rumahnya, tapi sama sekali ia tak mengetahui. Di gudang tersebut sudah menunggu 3 orang laki-laki yang dilihat dari penampilannya sudah jelas tak bisa dinilai baik

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?" Menjambak indigonya menyebabkan suara rintihan tercipta dari bibir mungil Hinata. "Putus dengan Naruto sekarang!" Teriakan gadis bernama Shion itu menggema di seluruh penjuru gudang tersebut.

"Ugh.."

'_Naruto-kun..'_

_._

_._

_._

Perasaannya semakin tak enak, ditambah ketika sosok yang dicarinya tak ada. Hanya ada tas saja tergeletak di trotoar pinggir jalan menuju rumah.

"Hinata!"

Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah barang yang dikenalnya, sebuah sapu tangan dengan nama di pojoknya.

"Shion."

Meremas kesal dan membuang sapu tangan tersebut, Naruto memacu larinya ke tempat yang ditujukan oleh _feeling_nya.

"Hinata.."

"Naruto.." Menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan sahabatnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Kau melihat Hinata?" Tanyanya langsung mendekati sahabatnya-Sasuke.

Pertanyaan Naruto hanya mendapat gelengan dari Sasuke, "Memang kenapa?"

"Perasaanku tak enak,"

Menautkan alisnya bingung, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Setahuku dia pulang, tapi aku baru pergi sebentar. Tak mungkin kalau Hinata sudah jauh. Tapi saat aku kembali tak ada orang di sekitar sini." Jelas Naruto terlihat gelisah. "Ahk!" Seakan mengingat sesuatu Naruto tersentak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku tahu dimana, ikut aku."

.

.

.

**Plak**

"Aku peringatkan kau sekali lagi ya, jauhi Naruto mulai sekarang."

"Tidak akan!"

**Bruk**

"Aww.."

Kasar Shion mendorong Hinata hingga terjerembab, mata kembarnya terdapat kebencian disana.

3 orang di samping Shion sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda tak baik, membuat Hinata ketakutan setengah mati dan perasaan tak enak hinggap dihatinya.

Seringai Shion sudah jelas menunjukan hal apa yang akan dilakukannya, apakah dirinya akan dibunuh?

"Kau berani padaku rupanya,"

"Ke-kenapa aku harus takut padamu?" Berusaha untuk menormalkan suaranya agar tak bergetar. Dengan berani iris amesthyt nya menatap azure didepannya

"Bagus.. Bagus, urus dia."

Memberi tanda pada ke tiga pemuda lain dengan seringai diwajah mereka, langsung menangkap tubuh Hinata yang berniat kabur. Jeritan membahana dalam ruangan gelap tersebut.

Satu orang memegangi Hinata, satu orang lagi berusaha membuka blazernya dan sisanya bersiap dengan handycam nya.

Tidak. Pasti akan terjadi yang tak diinginkannya, sebuah pelecehan. Apakah pada mereka ini dirinya akan menyerahkan harga dirinya yang selama ini ia jaga untuk seorang yang ia sayangi?

"NARUTOO-KUUUNN!"

**Brak**

"Brengsek!"

Teriakan seseorang menggelegar kaca gudang tersebut, membuatnya sedikit bergetar. Tanpa menghilangkan kesempatan pemuda itu memukul salah satu dari mereka yang sedang berusaha membuka kemeja Hinata. Lalu kakinya ia arahkan ke rahang orang yang sedang memegang. Mereka terpental jauh oleh pukulan sekali pemuda tersebut.

Sedangkan si pemegang handycam bergetar ketakutan melihat kemarah pemuda didepannya, sapphier itu menunjuka kilatan emosi. Terlambat. Niat untuk kabur langsung lenyap ketika pemuda tersebut menarik kepala orang itu lalu membanting kepalanya ke lantai. Menciptakan erangan dari mereka menahan sakit.

Mengambil handycam tadi yang langsung pemuda itu banting keras, menginjaknya dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping tak berbentuk. Sudah terlihat jelas bagaimana ia marah kali ini. Apalagi mengingat jika ia sudah marah, tak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikannya. Mungkin kecuali orang yang mengerti ia.

Shion yang melihat keganasan mantan kekasihnya-Naruto berusaha kabur, tetapi lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Ia kira Naruto datang sendiri, ternyata ada orang lain.

"Kau sudah tak dapat kabur lagi."

"Kau tak apa Hinata?" Membantu Hinata bangun dan memakaikan blazernya lagi. Sapphiernya kini menuju gadis surai pirang tua yang sedang ditahan Sasuke.

"Bawa dia kerumahku teme."

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Namikaze Ryuu, kakak perempuan Naruto nampak bersedekap menatap benci pada Shion yang sedang duduk ketakutan.

Sasuke berdiri bersender pada tembok sedangkan Naruto sedang memeluk Hinata yang bergetar ketakutan mengingat bagaimana brutalnya anak buah Shion dan bagaimana mereka hampir melakukan pelecehan terhadap Hinata.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana padanya otouto?"

Maju berniat memberi pukulan namun segera ditahan oleh Sasuke yang menggeleng memberi tanda. Menurut saja Naruto mundur kembali pada posisinya, "Bunuh saja kalau perlu."

Tersentak ketika mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Shion menggeleng. "Kita tak sesadis itu," Ryuu melangkah mendekati Shion, memainkan gunting ditangannya sebentar. Lalu menghadapkan pada Shion yang menunduk, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan kalau dihadapkan dengan ini? Terserah kau mau kau gunakan seperti apa untuk menghukumu." Menyelipakan jari pada lubang gunting Ryuu mengantungnya dijari.

"Setidaknya kau bukan orang bodoh kan?." Ujar Ryuu datar.

.

.

.

Berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Hyuuga yang berhadapan langsung dengan anggota keluarganya. Naruto membungkuk hormat, "Selamat malam, maaf mengantar Hinata selarut ini. Ada masalah ketika kami pulang."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Neji langsung, sedangkan ibu Hinata kaget melihat keadaan anak keduanya dalam keadaan memprihatinkan, Hanabi menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dan Hiashi menatap tajam pemuda yang ia perkirakan adalah dalang masalah ini.

"Nama saya Namikaze Naruto, teman sekelas Hinata." Masih tetap pada posisinya-membungkuk untuk menghindari tatapan para anggota lelaki Hyuuga.

Hiashi langsung menarik lengan Hinata menjauh dari Naruto yang membuat Hinata meringis sakit pada lengannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hiashi khawatir, Hinata menyahutinya dengan senyum dan gelengan saja.

"Terjadi kecelakaan kecil tadi ketika kami diperjalanan," Dusta Naruto. "Maaf."

"Masuk Hinata, ayah, ibu dan Hanabi juga. Biar aku yang urus." Semua menuruti perkataan Neji selaku putra pertama. Tampak wajah tak rela dari Hinata, takut jika kakaknya itu akan memakai kekerasan untuk berbicara dengan Naruto.

Setelah semua anggota keluarganya masuk Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya atas perintah Neji.

"Namikaze, putra dari Minato-sama ya?"

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban Naruto. Ia sudah tidak bisa berbicara apapun jika berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini.

"Kau siapanya Hinata?"

"Hanya teman." Lagi, Naruto harus berdusta demi melindungi Hinata.

Neji tak percaya dengan kata-kata Naruto, alisnya terangkat tak suka. "Hanya?" Menekankan kata 'Hanya'. Kembali Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hn, pulanglah. Ini sudah malam." Ujar Neji memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah saya mohon pamit. Selamat malam. Permisi." Setelah berpamitan Naruto memasuki mobil Ferrari Enzonya lalu melajukannya menjauhi kediaman Hyuuga.

Sepeninggalnya Naruto, Neji masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sampai Hanabi memanggil, "Ayo masuk Nii-san."

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja kok. Ayo." Menarik lengan Neji untuk ikut masuk ke rumah mereka.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Menatap seragamnya menginat kejadian semalam, bagaimana jika teman-temannya tahu kejadia semalam jika ia tetap nekat untuk berangkat? Apa lagi Shion itu orangnya tak main-main. Ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Hinata malu dimana pun itu.

Ketika pikirannya sedang bergelung tiba-tiba Handphonenya berdering, ada telepon dengan contact name **Naruto-kun. **Sedikit lemas ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapanya memulai percakapan.

"Ohayoo Hinata." Suara bersemangat terdengar dari seberang telepon, khas seorang Namikaze Naruto dan itu mengembangkan senyum pada wajah sedikit pucat Hinata.

"Ohayoo mo Naruto-kun,"

"Kau terdengar lemas, bersemangatlah! Coba lihat ke jendela." Menuruti perkataan kekasihnya Hinata melihat keluar jendela, lalu ke arah samping kamar yang disana ada pohon. Dan tepat diatas dahan pohon tersebut seseorang yang ia sayangi disana sedang duduk, tangannya memegang HandPhone sedangkan tangan sebelahnya sedang melambai ke arah Hinata.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto-nya ada disini? Ia lewat mana untuk masuk?

"A-aku akan menemuimu sekarang. Tu-tunggu."

Segera Hinata menutup sambungan dan berlari menuju halaman samping kamarnya. Untung saja keluarganya masih sibuk menyiapkan diri mereka.

Sesampainya disana Naruto sudah turun dari pohon. "Hai."

"Hai."

"Ayo kesekolah sekarang." Ajak Naruto yang disahuti anggukan dari Hinata.

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan keluarganya Hinata langsung masuk ke mobil Naruto, alasannya kini membawa mobil adalah agar sosok mereka tak terlihat dari luar. Itu kata Naruto.

Ternyata niatan Naruto bukan untuk kesekolah tapi menuju tempat yang pernah ia datangi dengan Hinata ketika mereka ada masalah waktu itu. Dan Hinata diajak bolos pun tak meprotes, karena dasarnya Hinata memang sudah tak berniat ke sekolah hari ini.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku menyukai sungai, juga tempat ini. Tempat penuh kenangan bagiku. Aku juga sudah menjelaskan alasannya kan waktu itu?" Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto, "Dulu ketika aku kecil, aku tak mempunyai teman karena badannya kecil," Terkekeh pelan mengingat bagaimana masa lalunya ketika masih kecil, namun bisa dilihat dari sapphiernya kalau kekehan itu mengandung kepedihan Hinata tahu itu.

"Saat aku diganggu oleh teman kelas aku langsung berlari kemari, menangis sendirian di pinggir sungai. Sendiri." Mengehela nafas sejenak memberi jeda, lalu melanjutkan dengan senyum khasnya, "Disini pula aku menemukan sahabat seperti Sasuke. Lalu kami sepakat untuk membalas mereka, kami menghajar mereka sampai habis!" Membenturkan kepalan tangan dan telapak tangannya bersemangat. Melihat betapa bahagia kekasihnya itu saat bercerita tak sadar mengembangkan senyum manis sang putri Hyuuga.

Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas hamparan rumput di pinggir sungai mata sapphiernya memandang langit luas diatas yang tanpa ditutupi awan itu. Langit yang warnanya sama dengan warna netranya.

"Dan disinilah aku memiliki kekuatan."  
Ikut merebahkan diri diatas rerumputan Hinata juga memandang hamparan luas langit.

Tangan Naruto terangkat seolah ingin menggapai langit, "Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi sungai, aku ingin menjadi langit saja." Jelasnya ambigu menautkan alis Hinata.

"Maksud Naruto-kun?"

"Karena jika aku menjadi langit aku bisa menemukan kau dengan mudah dari atas sana dan akan segera turun kebawah ketika kau mendapatkan kesulitan. Melindungimu dengan bentangan langit itu," Kini kedua tangan Naruto terulur keatas, senyumnya menghias wajah tannya.

"Lau bagaimana Naruto-kun tahu keberadaanku semalam?" Tanya Hinata meletakan kedua lengannya didepan dada.

Tidak langsung menjawab tetapi merapikan posisinya agar nyaman, menjadikan lengan sebagai bantal kepala, "Mungkin itu kekuatan cinta." Menoleh kan kepala yang kini telah terlebar senyum manis Naruto membuat wajah Hinata memerah melihatnya.

"Ne, aku memakainya lho." Sebelah tangan Naruto mengulur pada Hinata menunjukan sebuah gantungan berbentuk beruang berwarna oranye dengan mata biru.

Senyum senang mengukir diwajah putih Hinata ia senang hadiahnya dikenakan oleh pemuda bertanda lahir tiga coretan ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mau memakainya."

Dan seterusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu ditempat itu hanya berdua hingga jam sekolah berakhir.

.

.

.

.oOo.

.

.

.

Naruto heran ketika sudah mencapai kelasnya karena di depan semua murid sudah mengerubingi papan tulis, "Ada apa ini?"

Sasuke yang melangkah disampingnya tak menyahuti ia tetap diam sampai didepan kelas, terjawab sudah pertanyaan dibenak Naruto. Sapphier dan onyx itu membulat sempurna membaca rentetan kata-kata di papan tulis itu.

**Brak**

Menggebrak pintu kelasnya, Naruto membuka jalan kerumunan itu kasar. Mengambil penghapus dan dengan kemarahan yang menguasai dirinya ia menghapus kalimat berisikan 'Siapapun yang menginginkanku semalam diranjang hubungi saja. Hyuuga Hinata-XI-A'

"Siapa yang melakukan ini brengsek!" Tak ada jawaban apapun, menambah emosi Naruto menaik saja. Tanpa membuang waktu dan mengacuhkan panggilan dari sahabatnya Naruto memacu lari disepanjang kelas.

Dilain tempat Hinata yang baru sampai di kelas pun sama kagetnya membaca tulisan tersebut. Ternyata Shion tak sampai dimalam itu saja mencoba membuat masalah dengannya demi putus dengan Naruto. Ketika akan menghapus tulisan tersebut tiba-tiba seseorang datang lalu merebut hapusan dari tangan Hinata. Menghapus tulisan itu menggantikan Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun?"

"Heh! Manusia laknat! Kalian sebenarnya punya mata atau tidak sih, melihat tulisan seperti ini malah hanya dipelototi saja! Atau perlu aku saja yang menghapus nyawa kalian hah!?" Bentak Naruto membanting hapusan tersebut, Gaara yang tadi sedang membaca hanya menatap tak suka sesosok pemuda yang sedang marah-marah didepan.

"Na-naruto-kun sudahlah." Berusaha menenangkan Naruto namun hanya tepisan saja yang diterima Hinata.

"Dasar manusia tak berguna!" Setelah itu ia berlari meninggalkan kelas tersebut, segera Hinata mengejar. Ino dan Sakura yang baru datang melihat itu menyiptakan berbagai pertanyaan di kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Tanya Sakura yang dijawab angkatan bahu Ino. Saat mereka sedang menerka ada apa, seorang pemuda yang sangat Sakura kenal melewati. Langsung saja Sakura menghentikannya. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini Sasuke-kun?"

"Ada masalah."

Menuju kelas XII dan menghapus semua tulisan-tulisan itu, membentak dan memarahi kelas tersebut. Tak peduli omelan kakak kelasnya itu, sedangkan Hinata yang mengikuti terus-terusan memanggil nama Naruto untuk menghentikan semuanya.

Sampai dikelas XII-C, kelas Shion. Dengan kasar Naruto menendang pintu yang setengah terbuka itu lalu menghapus tulisan dipapan tulis. Selesainya ia langsung melempar hapusan ke arah Shion yang meleset, karena niatan Naruto memang hanya menggertak.

Memukul meja guru mata Sapphier Naruto menyalang marah, "Heh jalang! Apa kau tak salah menulis nama?"

"Apa maksudmu hah anak kelas dua?!" Seorang laki-laki menegur Naruto yang dibalas tendangan meja. "Aku tak berbicara denganmu brengsek!"

Matanya kembali menatap Shion, "Belum kapok kamu ya?!" Semua yang disitu sudah berteriak ketakutan melihat Naruto akan memukul Shion yang langsung dihentikan oleh seseorang, Sasuke.

"Cukup Naruto."

Netra Naruto melirik sosok di ambang pintu, amethystnya menatap takut. Dada Naruto yang naik turun menahan emosi mulai menenangkan diri. Melihat sahabatnya mulai tenang, dengan pelan Sasuke menurunkan pergelangan Naruto.

"Akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu lagi lain kali brengsek!"

Semua di kelas itu hanya tertegun melihat seorang murid kelas 11 dan putra dari orang paling berpengaruh dikelasnya marah. Benar-benar menyeramkan.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Semua kejadia di sekolah tadi sungguh menjadi beban pikiran Hinata, sekalipun Naruto sudah menenangkannya. Hingga saat ia disuruh mengantarkan payung pada Hanabi sekarang di tengah hujan, pikirannya berkecamuk kacau tidak beraturan. Kenapa cobaan percintaannya harus serumit ini?

Brukk

"Ugh," Hinata mengaduh pelan ketika tiba-tiba ia terjatuh karena terpeleset, payung yang tadi menaunginya terbang entah kemana. Rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya membuat Hinata tak sanggup bangun, sepertinya terkilir.

"Na-naruto-kun," lolos sudah air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Hinata terus terisak diisi dengan sebuah nama yang mengisinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Hingga suara seseorang yang sedari tadi ia panggil menyentakkan dirinya sudah berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" Tidak kuat dengan perasaannya sendiri Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto yang nampak kebingungan dan hanya bisa mengelus rambut indigo kekasihnya yang basah itu.

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata masih saja menutupi wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto sampai 5 pertanyaan yang diakhiri tanpa jawaban. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Hinata dalam gendongannya, mengantarkannya pulang yang malah menjadi banyak pertanyaan bagi keluarga Hinata, membuat tambah pikiran saja.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat sosok Naruto yang pergi memjauhi rumahnya lewat jendela, jemarinya menyentuh kaca berembun karena nafasnya, "Maafkan aku Naruto-kun," setetes air mata melewati pipi pucat Hinata yang jatuh mengenai mata boneka di bawahnya. Seolah boneka itu ikut menangis.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Hinata?" Seketika tubuh gadis berambut indigo itu berjengit kaget, ia pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri dibelakangnya ketika Hinata sedang merapikan tasnya.

"Aa.. Gaara-kun, aku kira siapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya menenangkan degup jantungnya gara-gara kagetan tadi.

"Tidak, hanya saja.." jade itu teralih kebawah tak ingin menatap langsung amesthyt depannya. Membuat Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ah lupakan!"

Sebenarnya Hinata tahu, ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Gaara. Tapi ia tak ingin memaksa. "Ya sudah.."

"Umm... Hinata, aku lihat selama ini kau banyak diam? Kau punya masalah?" pertanyaan Gaara sukses membuat Hinata tersentak. Ia tak menjawab dan terus berkutat merapikan tasnya. "Berceritalah padaku, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan." ujar Gaara lagi menghentikan langkah Hinata yang berniat keluar dari kelas.

"A-aku tidak punya masalah apapun Gaara-kun," dusta, Gaara tahu Hinata sedang berdusta.

"Ya dilihat kejadian yang kau alami akhir-akhir ini, tidak mungkin kau sedang tidak punya masalah, Hinata"

"Hiks.." Bahu Hinata tiba-tiba bergetar dan terdengar isakan yang berasala dari gadis indigo itu, dan Gaara tahu. Ia hanya dia menunggu tanggapan Hinata.

Menghela nafas kaki jenjang Gaara melangkah menghampiri, ia tak tahan menunggu terus-terusan. Ditariknya tangan Hinata keluar dari kelas tersebut.

.

"..aku hanya tak ingin Naruto-kun mengkhawatirkanku." Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya sembari menyeka pipi yang masih dialiri air mata.

Gigi Gaara bergemelutuk menahan amarah. Jadi semua ini gara-gara Shion, ia terus-terusan menekan Hinata tapi Hinata tak mau bercerita dengan Naruto karena takut Naruto akan mengkhawatirkannya? Argh semua itu membuatnya emosi. Diacaknya rambut merah itu gusar.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya diam saja mengetahui gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai menderita sendirian begini.

"Dengar Hinata." ujar Gaara menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, jadenya menatap amesthtyt itu serius. "Aku akan melindungimu mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi. Maka dari itu, kau jangan takut akan ancaman-ancaman dari Shion, karena aku selalu ada untukmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi Gaara.."

"Ijinkan aku menggantikan Naruto untuk sementara, boleh?"

Akhirnya hinata mengangguk menyetujui, senyuman menenangkan diberikan Gaara untuk sosok didepannya.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Hinata pulang bersama setelah obrolan mereka tadi, hati gadis itu sedikit tenang sekarang dengan adanya Gaara. Melupakan sosok lelaki yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan perasaan cemburu.

"Oh jadi begitu sekarang?"

Mereka kaget dengan sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang memasukan kedua lengannya di saku celana berdiri dengan seringai menghias diwajahnya.

"Na-naruto-kun."

"Ahahah sepertinya aku benar-benar termakan omongan Shion." Naruto, nama pemuda itu tertawa menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Hinata mundur selangkah takut dengan tingkah Naruto yang aneh.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menatap keduanya tajam, ia melangkah mendekat. Ketika sekali lagi Hinata akan mundur Naruto berhasil meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menarik jauh dari Gaara.

Tentu Gaara yang melihatnya sedikit emosi, mengingat bagaimana janjinya ia ikrarkan untuk Hinata.

Ia menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menyeret Hinata, mengambil alih pergelangan gadis itu lalu memberi hadiah berupa pukulan keras yang mengenai wajah tan milik Naruto. Putra bungsu Namikaze itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf Namikaze, kau terlalu kasar pada Hinata. Sekalipun kau pacarnya kau sama sekali tak berhak. Aku sudah berjanji padanya kalau aku akan melindunginya, karena kau sendiripun tak mampu."

Rentetan kalimat panjang mengakhiri semuanya, Gaara menarik Hinata menjauhi Naruto yang masih terduduk membisu. Mencerna kata-kata bungsu Sabaku itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seringai kembali terkembang di wajah pemuda bernetra sapphier itu. Sebuah rencana yang akan menghancurkan Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Pagi harinya seluruh sekolahan gempar dengan rusaknya kaca jendela gedung Konoha High School itu yang hampir semuanya tak bisa di katakan masih bisa digunakan aliasnya pecah. Dan didinding paling pojok terdapat sebuah tulisan.

'_Ini semua aku lakukan karena aku sangat membenci Namikaze Naruto yang berpacaran dengan Hinata yang aku sukai.'_

Seluruh warga sekolahpun tahu siapa yang menyukai Hinata. Tidak lain dan bukan..

"Pasti sabaku Gaara, dia kan menyukai Hinata dan dia juga membenci Naruto."

Semuanya bersorak menyetujui dan tanpa percakapan apapun lagi mereka langsung mendatangi Gaara yang juga sedang melihat-lihat keadaan kaca sekolahan. Seketika Gaara kaget ketika tuduhan-tuduhan terlontar padanya dan tidak mau mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda bertato ai itu.

"Jangan karena kau prema kami jadi takut padamu," satu pukulan mengenai wajahnya disusul pukulan-pukulan lainnya dilancarkan pada wajah dan tubuhnya.

Hinata yang baru datang setelah mendapat kabar dari Ino hanya dapat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan melihat kebrutalan teman-temannya memukul Gaara.

Ia tahu yang melakukan ini semua bukan Gaara, tapi kekasihnya sendiri. Ketika ia akan berlari untuk menghentikan pemukulan tersebut tangannya tertarik oleh seseorang yang segera membawanya ketempat lain.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan Naruto-kun! Sakit!" menepis genggaman kasar pemuda blonde didepannya Hinata meringis merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

Namikaze Naruto, orang yang tadi menarik lengannya membawanya ke atap sekolah entah untk apa? Dan itu menjadi kesempatan untuk menanyai semuanya.

"Naruto-kun, aku tahu yang memecahkan jendela itu kau kan?"

Yang ditanyai hanya diam, sekali lagi Hinata berujar "Aku tahu dari Sakura-chan yang diberi tahu Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hingga melakukan itu semua?"

"Karena aku cemburu! Kau puas!" bentakan keras mengagetkan Hinata, wajah Naruto mengeras menahan amarah.

Untuk kesekian menit mereka lalui dalam kebisuan, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga Hyuuga Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya seperti itu kan?"

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya, enggan menatap wajah Hinata yang memandangnya sendu.

"Naruto-kun, kumohon.. Memintalah maaf pada Gaara, ia tak bersalah." yang dimintai tak merespon dan tetap memaku sapphiernya pada pemandangan langit membuat perasaan Hinata tak tahan lagi.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata lirih yang mampu didengar oleh Naruto, ia sedikit melirik menunggu kelanjutan kalimat gadis berambut indigo itu, "Sepertinya aku tak kuat lagi denganmu."

Sapphier itu seketika membulat lebar mendengar penuturan Hinata "Kita berpisah,"

Dan semuanya berakhir dengan sebuah gantungan boneka bermata lavender yang kini sudah berada di tangannya sekarang.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:**

Nah Miku-teme ini sudah selesai, maaf gak sesuai keinginanmu tbc nya XD tahu kan? ini sudah menembus 5k you know? dan kau tau teme, jadi beta reader itu susah lho == apa lagi pikiranku dipaku dalam alur yang sudah kamu buat disini. aa susah.. T.T

Dan jangan minder gara-gara cuman dapet 4 review, 4review itu gak buruk. kegagalan dalam fanfict ini juga kegagalan aku, bagaimanapun juga aku yang mengedit dengan akunmu ini. Maaf ya aku gak nanya dulu kamu mau ngomong aapaan? Ahahaha..

Oh ya jangan sensi soal review, mereka bukan mau mem flame, tapi mau mengingatkan. Ne buat para Reader saya cuman ngasih tahu **Saya sejujurnya belum pernah nonton Koizora **jadi kesamaan cerita atau apa ya saya gak tau, saya cuman mengikuti alur yang dibikin Mizu-teme. Padahal dah diusahain biar gak sama kaya alurnya yang pasti sama persis filmnya. ==

Makasih para silent reader, reviewer, follower, favoriter. kalian bikin Yumi semangka :D dan mohon minta doanya ya? T^T Yumi lagi sakit, jadi minta doanya biar Yumii cepet sembuh makasih.

Thanks to:

**BellaYosintaL, , Suzushii Yukina, **Anonymous

_Mind to RnR again? ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika lengannya ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Apa kurang jelas? Kita berpisah, putus." Menghempaskan lengannya keras membuat pegangan Naruto terlepas Hinata kembali melangkah meninggalkan pemuda bermata saphier itu yang sedang menahan amarah.

Hinata sendiri juga merasa sesak akan semua ini, ia tak tega memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto karena sesungguhnya ia masih cinta. Namun keegoisan Naruto itulah yang membuatnya harus memilih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto**_ © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Koizora/Sky of Love **_© Mika

Insert Song: _**Ai no Uta**_ © Fukui Mai

Collab Story By **Yumi Murakami **&** Namikaze Miku-chan**

Warning: AU, OOC, OC (mungkin), Typo bertebaran, Abal, Gajje, Cerita adaptasi dari Dorama: _Koizora Sky Love_(Tapi tenang saya_Yumi sudah merubahnya agar berbeda dengan cerita aslinya).

**Genre: **Romance/Hut/Comfort/Angst

**Dont Like Dont Read**

.

.

Sky Of Love

.

**Chapter_ 3**

Kabar diskorsnya Gaara cepat menyebar dan sampailah ketelinga Hinata membuat gadis indigo itu semakin merasa bersalah. Ini fitnah, yang melakukannya bukan Gaara tapi Naruto. Ingin sekali Hinata mengatakan hal tersebut pada semua orang. Namun disisi lain hatinya ia merasa tak tega jika Naruto yang akan bernasib seperti Gaara. Kini ia dilanda dilema.

Dilain tempat Naruto juga sedang bingung, mungkin tindakannya benar-benar salah dan bukannya yang terbaik untuk Hinata tapi hanya untuk dirinya. Baru sadar kalau sesungguhnya Naruto memang egois. Sangat egois, hingga mengorbankan Gaara hanya karena kesalah pahaman. Akankah ia bisa mendapatkan Hinata kembali dengan semua yang telah ia perbuat? Oh tentu saja bisa, jika dia mau. Naruto pun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Melangkah menuju ke tempat seseorang.

.

.

.

.

"Argh ya sudah terserah kau saja, kau bisa saja membela diri kan dan lihat sekarang kau di-skors." Sepulangnya Gaara dari sekolahan dan memberikan surat _skors_ dari guru ia mendapat amarah sang ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya. Mereka tahu kalau Gaara itu anak yang baik-baik tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Ingin sekali tuan Sabaku protes pada sekolah tapi ia juga tidak bisa. Katanya bukti mengarah pada Gaara dan bodohnya lagi Gaara mengakui.

"Kau bodoh, kopong atau terlalu tolol? Kau tahu kan siapa yang melakukannya kenapa tidak bilang?" Seru Sabaku Kankuro, sedangkan Gaara hanya diam mendengar omelan ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Sedangkan kakak perempuan dan ibunya juga diam, mereka tidak bisa menghentikan emosi kedua lelaki ini.

"Aa.." Kesal dengan omelan keluarganya Gaara bangkit dari sofa, menulikan pendengarannya dari teriakan Kankuro memerintahkannya untuk kembali. Kembali mendengarkan ceramahan membosankan itu? Sudah gila apa?

"Gaara?"

Baru keluar dari pintu gerbang Gaara dikagetkan sosok yang kemarin baru saja membuat masalah dengannya hingga mendapat berbagai hukuman, benar Naruto Namikaze kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Ketusnya, sebenarnya Gaara ingin sekali membalas semua yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya dengan layangan pukul, tapi ia tidak punya waktu jika melakukannya sekarang. Bisa-bisa Kankuro kembali meneriakinya untuk kembali dan lebih parahnya lagi jika keluarganya melihat orang yang sudah membuat anak bungsu mereka ini di _skors _selama tiga hari ada di depan rumah. Wujud Naruto pasti sudah tidak akan berbentuk seperti manusia lagi. Jadi diajaknya Naruto ke lapangan dekat rumahnya. Lapangan kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara." Ujar Naruto lirih. Gaara tahu dari suaranya Naruto sedang kalut. Bisa ditebak apa yang telah terjadi.

"Diputusi Hinata?"

Naruto diam dan itu sudah menjelaskannya, diam-diam Gaara menyeringai merasakan sedikit pembalasan secara tidak langsung.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Aku kira kau sama dengan Uchiha itu yang sulit meminta maaf."

"Karena aku bersalah."

"Oh kau merasa bersalah."

Baru Naruto ketahui, Gaara itu adalah sosok yang sangat menyebalkan seperti sahabat ayamnya, gaya bahasanya pun sama. Sangat menusuk dan ugh.. Seandainya tidak ingat Hinata pasti wajah pucat Gaara sudah lebam.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Untuk kali ini biarkan Naruto jatuhkan harga dirinya dihadapan orang lain.

"Bahagiakan Hinata, jangan sampai ia terluka apalagi bersedih. Jika selama tiga hari ini aku mendengar bahwa Hinata menangis entah itu karenamu atau bukan. Aku tidak segan-segan merebut Hinata dan membunuhmu tepat didepan matanya." Gaara benar-benar serius mengucapkannya dan untuk pertama kali dalam hembusan nafas selama 17 tahun ini ia berbicara panjang lebar.

Dibalik tundukan kepalanya Naruto tersenyum senang, "Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Tidak semudah itu," dengan cepat Gaara menarik krah baju Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya dan-

**Bugh**

-melayangkan pukulan tepat diwajah Naruto. "Cukup satu kali saja untuk tiga pukulan darimu. Tapi jika kau berani menyakiti Hinata aku akan memberikan lebih."

Mengusap darah yang sedikit keluar dari sudut bibir yang sobek gara-gara pukulan keras Gaara tadi pemuda pirang itu bangkit dan tersenyum. "Ya aku tahu itu."

Dan akhirnya mereka bersalmanan diiringi senyum tulus dari mereka.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Sepulangnya Hinata dari jalan-jalan dengan Sakura, Ino, dan TenTen untuk menghilangkan jenuh ia dikagetkan dengan getaran Hpnya. Dan di _namecontact _tertera nama _Gaara _disana. Dengan berbagai pertanyaan dibenaknya Hinata akhirnya mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Halo."_ Ujar Gaara dari sebrang sana.

"Halo.. Gaara-kun?"

"_Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak."

"_Oh ya sudah,"_

"Ano," sedikit gugup Hinata ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi dengan segenap keberanian ia pun mulai berbicara kembali. "Maafkan aku dan Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun. Sudah membuatmu di _skors _padahal itu bukan salahmu."

"_Tenang saja, aku tidak jadi di skors. Naruto sudah menjelaskannya pada kepala sekolah dan besok aku bisa kembali sekolah."_

Hinata tersenyum bahagia mendengar penuturan Gaara, "Tadi si rubah itu menemuiku dan berbicara panjang lebar. Kau tenang saja semuanya sudah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Senyum itu tak lepas dari wajah manis Hinata, dalam hati ia sangat senang dan bersyukur.

"_Hinata,"_ merasa terpanggil Hinata memfokuskan kembali pada Gaara. _"Berbahagialah dengan Naruto, dia anak yang menyebalkan memang tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik dan penyayang."_

"Hu-um. Terima kasih Gaara-kun."

"_Hn. Sudah ya? Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk bercerita padaku dan jika si rubah itu membuatmu tersakiti beritahu aku. Oke?"_

"Oke!"

Dan setelah itu telephone terputus. Dalam hati Hinata sangat senang, semuanya baik-baik saja seperti yang dibilang Gaara dan ia terbebas. Kini ia harus meminta maaf pada Naruto, besok adalah waktunya Hinata sudah bertekad.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi seluruh murid Konoha High School segera berhamburan keluar kelas, memenuhi tiap sudut sekolah dengan teman-teman mereka terutama kantin untuk mengisi peruta mereka yang terasa kosong.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, ia memilih pergi ke perpustakaan. Karena disanalah surga buku, dan buku adalah kesukaan Hinata. Tempat itu juga tenang, lagipula di perpustakaan lah ia bisa lebih jelas melihat langit biru yang indah.

Ketika ia memasuki rak buku sejarah Hinata dikagetkan oleh sosok seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang duduk bersandar rak dengan buku yang ia pangku.

"Na-naruto-kun?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Hei cantik. Sini." Tangan Naruto melambai menyuruh Hinata duduk disampingnya dan Hinata menuruti.

Hening seketika, Naruto bingung ingin bicara apa. Ia takut jika ternyata Hinata masih marah padanya soal kemarin. Dan Hinata juga bingung ingin memulai meminta maaf dari mana.

"Anoo../Umm.." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Setelahnya mereka tertawa pelan menyadari betapa bodohnya sampai gugup seperti ini.

"Ka-kau duluan saja Na-naruto-kun."

"Kau saja, aku sedang memikirkan kata-katanya. Nanti kalau sudah ketemu aku akan bicara." Wajah Hinata sedikit bersemu melihat senyum lebar Naruto yang baginya begitu menawan.

Segera Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai memainkan jarinya gugup, "A-aku minta maaf." Ujarnya pelan yang masih sedikit Naruto dengar.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Pikiranku pendek dan terlalu bodoh hingga harus mengorbankan Gaara demi keegoisanku."

"Aku tahu kok kenapa Naruto-kun melakukannya. Na-naruto-kun hanya takut kehilangan a-aku kan?"

Naruto tersenyum membenarkan kata-kata Hinata, ia melakukan ini dengan dasar cemburu atas kedekatan Hinata dan Gaara melebihi dirinya. Itu semua membuatnya berpikir pendek dan akhirnya melakukan tindakan jahat dengan memfitnah Gaara. Beruntung Minato adalah donatur sekolah ini, jika bukan siapa-siapa mungkin _skors _itu akan berubah menjadi keluaran bagi Naruto.

"Naruto-kun maafkan aku," lelaki pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati wajah tertunduk Hinata. "A-aku sudah banyak menyembunyikan masalah pa-padamu. Dari masalah de-dengan Shion, Gaara dan keluargaku."

Kembali Naruto tersenyum kemudian menarik tubuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya. "Sudah jangan difikirkan, nanti cerita ya?" tawarnya yang dibalas anggukan Hinata. "Pulang sekolah mau main kerumahku? Rumahku sedang sepi, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Boleh?" Lagi, Hinata mengangguk setuju. Diusapnya rambut indigo Hinata lembut sembari mengecup pucuknya.

Naruto bahagia, akhirnya ia bisa kembali bersama Hinata. Namun ini bukanlah akhir yang bahagia. Masih ada masalah menunggunya. Masalah yang ia buat sendiri.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Orang tua dan kakak Naruto-kun kemana?" Tanya Hinata yang duduk di pinggiran kasur Naruto.

Menghentikan acara bermain Hpnya Naruto menoleh, "Ayah biasa keluar kota, ibu sedang dirumah nenek dan Ryuu dia kuliah di luar kota juga. Pulangnya jarang kalau sedang bosan saja ia pulang. Cewe sialan itu jangan dibahas."

Hinata terkikik mendengar cerita Naruto tadi, memang Naruto dan kakaknya ini kurang baik hubungannya. Kata Naruto kakaknya itu sangat menyebalkan walau kadang menyenangkan. Namun tetap saja-

"Hei," melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur Naruto berbaring disamping Hinata yang masih duduk. "Foto yuk."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah innocent yang ingin sekali Naruto cium itu.

Merotasi sapphiernya Naruto bangkit, "Untuk dimakan."

Hinata tertawa mendengar lelucon Naruto. "Jangan tertawa terus!" Menjentikkan jarinya pada kening Hinata yang sedang berusaha menghentikan tawanya membuat Naruto mengembungkan mulutnya kesal.

"Ahahaha cu-cukup Naruto-_kun_. Jangan me-melucu."

"Siapa yang melucu?"

Geram karena tawa Hinata yang pelan tu tak ada hentinya Naruto menarik tengkuk Hinata dan mencium bibirnya. Dalam keadaan mulut terbuka sungguh memudahkan Naruto untuk bermain didalamnya. Cukup lama hingga mereka kehabisan oksigen.

"Hh.. manis, kau pakai lipgloss ya?" tebak Naruto terengah.

Wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah karena ciuman panas tadi bertambah merah karena tebakan Naruto sangat tepat. Ia memakai lipgloss atas dasar _iseng_.

Mengecup pipi chubby Hinata yang memerah Naruto menariknya untuk berbaring. "Kau mau kan?"

Menerti dengan kalimat Naruto ia tampak berpikir, akankah ia memberikan semuanya? Tapi ia percaya pada Naruto. Karena Hinata juga mencintai Naruto. Gadis bermahkota indigo itu mengangguk yang disambut senyum Naruto.

Setelahnya mereka mulai berciuman, yang nantinya bukan lagi ciuman Naruto berikan. Bahkan lebih yang pasti ruangan bercat oranye itu akan diisi desahan-desahan nikmat karena nafsu sesaat melanggar hukum Tuhan.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Kenapa pulang malam?" Tanya Neji membukakan pintu.

"Maaf, tadi aku mengerjakan tugas dengan teman-teman." Dusta Hinata lemas. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berbaring di kasur sekarang, namun bisa-bisa Neji semakin mencurigainya.

"Kenapa tidak minta ijin dulu?"

"Aku kira kakak sudah tahu," Hinata semakin takut ketika mata Neji melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah dan itu berulang kali.

"Neji, suruh Hinata istirahat." Seru ibu mereka dari arah dapur. Neji diam sebentar tetap memperhatikan adik sulungnya itu.

"Pergilah kekamar." Suruhnya.

Akhirnya Neji melepaskannya, Hinata mengangguk lalu segera berlari menuju kamar. Sesampainya dikamar ia segera membuka seragamnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, namun sebelum itu dilihat tubuhnya lewat kaca. Disana terdapat pantulan tubuh berbercak merah ulah Naruto. Hinata bingung, sebenarnya ia harus senang atau sedih atau marah. Tapi itu juga keputusannya sendiri dan setidaknya ia percaya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata kembali membaik, setiap hari Naruto datang menjemput Hinata sekolah dan mengantar pulang. Kalau Hinata ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya senang hati Naruto juga mengantar jemputnya. Lama-lama hubungannya diketahui oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

Kini semua keluarga Hyuuga sedang berkumpul untuk makan malam. Hyuuga Hiashi juga ada yang untungnya sedang ingin pulang cepat mengikuti makan malam bersama yang jarang ia ikuti bersama keluarganya.

"Hinata-_nee_ katanya sekolah nee-chan ada festival?" Menghentikan acara merapikan meja makan Hinata menoleh.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kelas kakak akan melakukan apa?"

"Kami membuat stand makanan, seperti jajanan." Ujar Hinata meletakkan jarinya didagu.

"Pacar pirangmu itu melakukan apa?" Kini giliran Neji bertanya dan pertanyaan itu membuat salivanya sulit tertelan.

"Di-dia tidak satu kelas denganku. Dan namanya itu Naruto _nii-san_. Dia akan mempertunjukan band dengan teman-temannya"

"Aku tak peduli."

Dalam hati Hinata menggerutu, tadi bertanya sekarang dijawab begitu ketusnya.

"Neji, jangan main-main dengan keluarga Namikaze, mereka itu pemegang saham tertinggi di Jepang." Hiashi yang sedari sibuk pada _tablet Pc_nya ikut berbicara. Neji hanya diam menyesap kopi susunya.

"_Nee-chan_, Naruto-_nii_ itu tampan ya? Wajahnya itu, aku sampai tidak percaya kalau dia orang asia tulen."

"Ayahnya _blasteran _Eropa-Asia sedangkan ibunya asli Asia." Jelas Hinata duduk pada kursinya.

"Pantas saja, wajahnya unik. Hehehe." Mungkin dari seluruh keluarga Hyuuga yang pandai berekspresi hanya Hanabi saja.

"Ayo kita akhiri obrolannya dan makan.." Ajak nyonya Hyuuga yang disambur teriakan senang dari Hanabi dan Hinata dan teriakan itu dihadiahi berupa lemparan kain lap oleh Neji.

"Ugh!" Tiba-tiba perut Hinata terasa mual dan sari-sari makanan seperti terdorong untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Segera saja ia berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hinata kenapa?" Tanya Hiashi tampak khawatir.

"Biar kulihat," Nyonya Hyuuga ikut berlari menyusul Hinata diikuti Hanabi, Neji dan Hiashi.

Sesampainya Nyonya Hyuuga dikagetkan dengan Hinata yang kini sedang muntah-muntah di wastafel kamar mandi. "Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku tak tahu, aku hanya-huueeekk.. ugh, mual.."

"Besok kerumah sakit, wajahmu pucat." Usul Neji yang dijawab anggukan Hinata, setelah itu ia kembali muntah-muntah.

.

.

.

**Brak**

Hinata menutup matanya erat mendengar bantingan barang karena ulah Neji. "Sekarang kau mau apa hah! Kau hamil! Dan kau pikir dia mau bertanggung jawab?!"

Sekarang ia hanya bisa diam mendengar bentakan-bentakan dari kakaknya, ya ini memang salahnya karena keputusannya sendiri. Terlalu mempercayakan Naruto tanpa memikirkan bagaimana nanti jadinya. Dan buah hasil perbuatannya adalah adanya kehidupan dalam perutnya. Hinata tidak tahu harus menyesal atau bagaimana.

Tadi pagi ia dan Neji pergi ke dokter dan dokter mengatakan bahwa Hinata hamil. Betapa tidak marahnya Neji, ia pun langsung menyeret Hinata pulang dalam keheningan. Namun ketika sudah dirumah berubah menjadi neraka bagi Hinata karena Neji mulai membentaknya dan memarahinya atas apa yang ia lakukan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan menemuinya," ucap Hinata lirih dan langsung berlari keluar rumah menghiraukan panggilan Neji menyuruhnya kembali.

Yang ingin Hinata lakukan adalah menemui Naruto sekarang juga. Diambilnya HP dalam saku dan memencet beberapa kali untuk menelephone seseorang yang kini dibutuhkannya.

"Halo.."

"_Halo?"_

"Bisa kita bertemu?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk didepan Hinata di salah satu cafe di konoha.

Sebelumnya Hinata diam dan tampak berfikir kata-kata yang tepat ia katakan pada Naruto Namikaze ini tentang kehamilannya. Tapi sampai menit kelima ia sama sekali belum menemukannya dan itu membuat Naruto bosan menunggu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau tampak kacau, ceritalah." Tangan tan itu menggenggam tangan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata masih diam memperhatikan kedua tangan berwarna kontras itu tertaut.

"Hinata?"

Ia harus bagaimana, harus mengatakan apa? Menjelaskan bagaimana?

"Hinata!"

"Eh?!" Saking sibuknya Hinata bergelut dengan pikirannya wanita indigo itu tersentak dengan panggilan ketiga Naruto yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Ada apa?" Suara Naruto menyendu tanda ia khawatir dengan Hinata kini yang pucat dan tampak kacau. Ia ingin sekali tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Ragu akhirnya Hinata berucap lirih yang mampu didengar oleh Naruto, "Aku hamil."

Hening seketika diantara 2 remaja tersebut. Naruto yang mendengarnyapun ikut kaget. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa? Narutopun keluar dari _cafe _tersebut meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai menangis.

Ini tidak seperti yang Hinata duga, Naruto akan meninggalkannya ketika ia sangat membutuhkan pria itu disisinya. Tapi semua itu hanya mimpi dan mulai sekarang ia harus mengurusi anak ini sendirian. Selama 15 menit Hinata terisak pelan di _cafe _tersebut tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang sekitar padanya, toh jika pulang pasti kakaknya akan memarahinya lagi.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata tersentak, ia kira ini mimpi ketika mendengarkan suara yang ia kenal memanggil. "Hinata-chan, buka matamu." Tidak! Ini bukan mimpi ini sangat jelas, diberanikannya untuk membuka mata dan betaa terkejutnya Hinata melihat Naruto dalam keadaan nyata berada didepannya membawa dua buah boneka.

"Aku membelikan dua boneka untuk bayi kita! Bagus bukan?" Naruto tersenyum senang sembari menunjukan dua buah boneka berwarna ungu dan oranye. "Yang oranye untuk bayi laki-laki dan yang ungu untuk perempuan. Kira-kira kita mendapat bayi apa ya? Laki-laki atau perempuan ya? Aku tak sabar akan menjadi ayah nanti dan kau akan menjadi ibu Hinata!" Ujar Naruto lagi panjang lebar, bisa dilihat betapa senang Naruto mengetahui Hinata hamil. Ia mengusap perut Hinata lembut dengan senyum bahagia.

Tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto menerima ini, lalu bagaimana nasib mereka? "Sekolah kita bagaimana?" Spontan Hinata bertanya demikian menghentikan gerakan Naruto.

"Mungkin kita akan berhenti sekolah jika kandunganmu membesar, Hinata. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab, tenang saja."

Senyum lebar itu merekah menenangkan hati Hinata yang sedang kalut dan bingung, senyum tanpa beban. Setelah itu Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata, kebiasaannya semasa mereka pacaran.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini." Ajak Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata yang dibalas anggukan.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah kediaman Namikaze, sedikit takut Hinata memasuki rumah Naruto yang dibilang lebih besar dari rumahnya. Mengeratkan pegangan dilengan Naruto untuk mengurangi ketakutan dan kegugupan dengan tolakan keluarga Namikaze Hinata berjalan masuk bersama pria bernetra sapphier itu.

Pintu masuk dibukakan oleh seorang _maid _dirumah tersebut, "Ibu ada?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nyonya ada dan kebetulan tuan dirumah, Nona Ryuu juga ada dirumah."

"Mereka pulang? Ngapain?"

"Katanya ingin makan siang bersama, tuan muda." Jawab maid tersebut yang kemudian Naruto menyuruhnya pergi.

Bisa dilihat dari sudut matanya, Hinata ketakutan tangan yang ia genggam pun tampak bergetar. Naruto tahu, mungkin ini pengalaman pertamanya. Ia remas tangan kecil itu memberi kekuatan. Hinata mendongkak menatap mata sapphier yang penuh semangat dan menenangkan itu, ia mengangguk.

Mendapat kepastian bahwa Hinata sanggup Naruto menarik Hinata menuju ruang keluarga yang sudah pasti keluarganya ada disana.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Ryuu-nee.."

Ketiga orang yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga itu menoleh serentak ketika suara yang sangat _familliar _bagi mereka memanggil. Sang ibulah yang langsung menyambut, apalagi ketika melihat gadis yang ada disamping anaknya.

"Naru, siapa gadis ini?" Tanya Kushina Uzu-Namikaze menghampiri mereka.

"Kenalkan Tou-chan Kaa-chan, dia calon istriku. Hinata Hyuuga."

Semua pasang mata yang ada disana tampak membulat mendengar penuturan Naruto yang mendadak menyatakan gadis yang pastinya baru 16 tahunan akan menjadi istrinya.

Kushina tertawa hambar mencairkan suasana yag berubah tegang, "Hahaha candaanmu sangat lucu, sayang."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, ibu." Dari sorotan matanya cukup meyakinkan mereka, kali ini Naruto sedang tidak bercanda.

Berdehem untuk mengurangi suasana mencekam yang mulai terasa lagi, Minato selaku kepala keluarga menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata duduk dan putra bungsu mereka pun diperintahkannya untuk menjelaskan.

"Kau gila?!" Ryuu Namikaze-lah yang pertama kali berteriak ketika adiknya selesai menjelaskan. "Kau menghamilinya?" Tampak raut tak percaya terpnacar dari wajah putih Ryuu. Mulutnya bergemulut menahan amarah. Ia sampai berdiri dengan tidak sadarnya.

"Aku dilanda nafsu-"

"Apa tidak bisa ditahan?"

"Kau pikir dengan mudah bisa-"

"Itu setan dan mudahnya kau-"

"Aku mengaku salah dan sudah minta-"

"Kau pikir minta maaf bisa mengm-"

"Kau pikir-"

"DIIAAMM!" Minato yang sedari tidak tahan mendengar pertengkaran antara kedua anaknya berteriak cukup keras menghentikan cekcokan antara Ryuu dan Naruto. Dadanya yang bergemuruh menahan emosi naik turun mengatur nafas. Kushina dan Hinata hanya diam melihat ketiganya akan memulai. "Kalian pikir dengan bertengkar bisa menyelesaikan masalah? HAH!"

Kushina menutup matanya erat ketika mendengar bentakan keras yang jarang sekali suaminya tunjukan, ia tahu anak bungsunya kini sudah melampaui batas.

Menghela nafas sembari mengontrol emosinya Minato kembali duduk, tangannya mencengkeram rambut pirangnya yang terasa ingin meledak. "Naruto.."

Naruto yang juga baru mendudukan diri mengangkat kepalanya, menunggu lanjutan dari sang ayah.

"..aku memberi dua pilihan padamu."

Hening seketika dan suasana menjadi mencekam ketika sang kepala keluarga Namikaze berucap tenang, dingin.

"Ya?" Naruto menunggu.

"Bertanggung jawablah pada Hinata dan kau keluar dari sini atau gugurkan kandungannya dan kau tetap jadi Namikaze."

Semua mata yang ada disana minus sang kepala keluarga tampak membulat tak percaya.

Pilihan ini memberatkannya. Jadi, pilihan apa yang harus kau pilih? Bertahan pada Hinatamu atau keluargamu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**A/N:**

**S**elesai noo selesaaiii! Nyiahahahaha #ketawanista. Sepulang Yumi dari rumah sakit langsung Yumi kerjain noo demi Miku-chan dobe baka -_- tiap hari kerjaannya maksa-maksa update.. padahal kuota modem ngga ada. T.T Nie anak lagi disuruh cuap cuap malah katanya bingung.. Oh Kami-sama.. Jongkok Miku! #Jatuhlahbatumengenaikepala.

Miku: Aku dibilang baka?! #lemparYumipakekompor XD ye aku kan gak tahu kalau kamu kehabisan modem teme-chan no baka! Lagi pula bukan aku juga yang minta diupdate, para reviewer tuh! Hah Baka!

Yumi: Hah hah hahhh~! -_-

Miku: Aku juga capek minta kamu buat update tauuuuuu! Bilangnya besok mau update ternyata lusa atau seminggu berikutnya baru update #LemparlagipakegunungwajahHokage XDDD #plak

Yumi: Besoknya aku masuk Rumah Sakit tahu, baka!

Ne, ada yang masih ngga sadarkah kalau ini fict collab? :p Dan masih samakah dengan film aslinya -yang yumi sendiri pun tidak tahu film Koizora kaya apa?-

_**Thanks For:**_

, Guest, Bubble bee, ** , **HyuNami NaruNata, yadiNHLsejati

Boleh minta review lagi? :D


End file.
